INDIGO
by lolipopsehun
Summary: [COMPLETE] Baekhyun seorang gadis muda yang bisa melihat sosok-sosok tak hidup yang menakutkan bernama hantu. Ia tak pernah mau menjadi pemburu hantu karena ia tak ingin mencampuri masalah 'sosok' lain. Tapi ternyata masih ada satu masalah yang harus Baekhyun selesaikan. CHANBAEK. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. BAEKYEOL. EXO. Genderswitch. GS. M. Mature. Jongin. Kyungsoo.
1. Chapter 1

INDIGO

Baekhyun seorang gadis muda yang bisa melihat sosok-sosok tak hidup yang menakutkan bernama hantu. Ia tak pernah mau menjadi pemburu hantu karena ia tak ingin mencampuri masalah 'sosok' lain. Tapi ternyata masih ada satu masalah yang harus Baekhyun selesaikan. CHANBAEK. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. BAEKYEOL. EXO. Genderswitch. GS. M. Mature. Jongin. Kyungsoo.

.

lolipopsehun present

CHANBAEK

GS!

Dont copy!

Repost by CR!

.

Baekhyun menggeliat malas saat merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang sensitif. Dengan malas ia membuka mata dan bersamaa dengan itu, Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Ia duduk dengan cepat, terengah-engah, dan mengusap dadanya berkali-kali.

Seorang pria yang berada di depan tubuhnya terkekeh, sedangkan Baekhyun masih mencoba bernapas dengan baik.

"Berhentilah mengagetiku, Kim Jongin," umpatnya. Jongin terkekeh ringan. "Dan sudah kubilang jangan menunjukkan wajahmu yang hancur itu. Kau ingin kakakmu ini terserang penyakit jantung ya?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu, kemudian perlahan wajahnya berubah seperti biasanya.

Kim Jongin bukan manusia. Ia meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena penyakit kanker darah yang diidapnya sejak lahir. Jongin hanya bisa bertahan selama dua puluh tahun dan kemudian ia meninggal dengan tragis.

Sedangkan Baekhyun adalah kakak kandungnya.

"Kau ada rencana hari ini?" tanya Jongin, menyentuh hidung Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya merasakan dingin di hidungnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, kemudian beranjak berdiri. "Hari ini pertama kali aku bekerja di perusahaan baru. Bukannya aku sudah bilang itu padamu ya?" Baekhyun menyambar handuk dan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. Saat ia keluar dari kamarnya, ia berteriak kesal, memanggil nama Jongin dengan keras dan mengerang.

Baekhyun melihat banyak 'teman' Jongin di dalam apartemennya. Sosok-sosok itu memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang bersungut-sungut dengan bingung. Kemudian Jongin berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ini kakakku, teman-teman," ucap Jongin ringan.

"Tidak perlu menyapaku," potong Baekhyun sebelum salah satu diantara mereka membuka mulut. "Jangan pasang wajah menyeramkan kalian," tuding Baekhyun dan teman-teman Jongin menuruti kemauan gadis itu, mengubah wajahnya. "Dan kau," Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin. "Mau sampai kapan kau bergentayangan, Jongin?"

Jongin mendengus. "Apa kau tidak suka melihatku?"

Baekhyun balas mendengus. "Bukan begitu. Kami semua sudah merelakanmu, jadi pergilah dengan tenang. Kau pasti juga tidak tenang kan tinggal disini?" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa kau mengusir adikmu sendiri. Kau akan jarang melihatku nanti jika aku pergi. Apa kau tak akan merindukanku?"

Baekhyun menepuk punggung Jongin, kali ini gadis itu bisa menyentuhnya. "Aku sudah merelakanmu, aku menangisimu selama lebih dari enam bulan. Lagipula jika kau terus bersamaku, aku akan jadi perawan tua sepanjang hidupku. Kau selalu membuat semua pacarku kabur,"

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Kubilang mereka bukan pria baik,"

"Kau yang bukan pria baik," dengus Baekhyun, lalu ia pergi menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jongin yang merengut kesal dan menggerutu.

.

.

Baekhyun agak gugup karena ini hari pertamanya pergi bekerja. Pagi tadi Jongin mengantarnya sampai depan gedung dan Baekhyun mewanti-wanti adiknya itu agar tidak masuk. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tidak ingin dipecat lagi.

Memang benar Baekhyun dua kali dipecat dari pekerjaannya karena Jongin seenak diri menunjukkan diri di depan orang-orang yang menjadi rival Baekhyun. Dengan wajah yang hancur, membuat Baekhyun dikucilkan di lingkungan pekerjaannya dan memutuskan dirinya untuk mengundurkan diri.

Kali ini, Baekhyun tidak ingin gagal lagi.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lift dengan terburu-buru. Meskipun ia masih punya banyak waktu sebelum kata terlambat, tapi ada baiknya ia terlihat hadir lebih pagi dari para seniornya. Saat ia masuk lift, ia disambut oleh dua orang pria dan seorang wanita dengan pakaian rapi dengan model lama. Mereka memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, tapi alih-alih memberikan salam, Baekhyun malah tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"Kau bisa melihat kami?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi tidak menoleh kea rah belakang. "Masih pagi, apa kalian pikir kalian akan pergi bekerja?"

"Tentu saja," ucap salah satu wanita.

"Apakah kalian akan tetap menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun. "Cepatlah pergi, jangan buat hariku makin melelahkan, nantinya. Atau jika tidak, berhentilah muncul di hadapanku, aku tidak mau terlihat seperti orang gila," omel Baekhyun.

Ketiga orang itu berbisik-bisik membicarakan Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari lift, kemudian dengan cepat pula gadis itu terkejut saat melihat seorang pria dengan wajah pucat berdiri di depannya. Baekhyun mundur selangkah dan mengusap dadanya beebrapa kali.

Ia melihat pria yang sedang memandanginya itu.

 _Manusia –_ pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi," Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyapa seniornya –mungkin. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun, ini hari pertamaku bekerja," ucapnya ringan.

Pria tadi tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyalaminya. "Kau pasti kepala editor itu kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Aku Oh Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku editor bagian olahraga dan kesehatan,"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, kemudian menarik tangannya perlahan. "Mohon bantuannya," ucapnya ringan sambil membungkuk lagi.

"Itu ruanganmu," Sehun menunjuk sebuah ruang berlapis kaca transparan di sudut ruangan dan Baekhyun nyaris menganga.

"Itu ruanganku?" ia berjalan mengikuti Sehun yang mendahuluinya. Saat ia sampai, ada nama Baekhyun tertera di depan. "Aku orang baru, apakah aku harus mendapatkan ruanganku sendiri?"

Sehun tersenyum ringan. "Kau atasan kami sekarang, Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu," kemudian Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan berjalan duduk di mejanya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang tercengang dengan ruangan kerjannya yang baru.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun sudah sibuk dengan perkenalan tugas yang ia dapatkan. Bahkan ia sudah harus memimpin rapat dipagi hari. Dihari pertamanya.

.

.

Istirahat makan siangpun Baekhyun habiskan di ruang kerjanya, dengan makanan yang ia pesan melalui pesan antar dan juga tumpukan kertas yang minta diperiksa. Menurut Baekhyun, untuk hari pertamanya bekerja, ia benar-benar keterlaluan.

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya dan Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Ia nyaris terkejut saat melihat seorang pria jakung berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang yang berada di belakang pria itu. Wanita dengan wajah sedih itu memandangi Baekhyun dengan raut wajah bingung bercampur takut sedangkan Baekhyun juga memandanginya dengan bingung.

Baekhyun melihat bayangan dikaca ruangannya untuk memastikan bahwa gadis itu bukan manusia. Dan memang benar, tidak ada bayangan gadis itu dikaca.

Sang pria mengetuk pintu lagi.

Seperti tersadar, Baekhyun mempersilahkan pria itu masuk.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil masih mencuri pandang pada wanita di belakang pria itu, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberi salam. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan hangat, tapi pria dihadapannya hanya membalas dengan senyuman ringan yang singkat.

 _Ada yang salah dengan dua orang ini_ –pikir Baekhyun.

Pria dihadapannya mengulurkan tangan dan Baekhyun menyalaminya dengan cepat. "Aku Park Chanyeol. Dari bagian _human resource_ ," ucap Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku ingin menyerahkan ini, ada beberapa orang yang menunggu untuk di wawancarai tiga hari lagi,"

Ingatan Baekhyun teringat pada ucapan Sehun tadi siang saat selesai rapat. Sehun bilang kepala _human resource_ adalah pecinta sesama jenis. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun menyayangkan hal ini. Sayang sekali jika pria setampan Chanyeol mengalami penyimpangan seksual.

Baekhyun melirik gadis di belakang Chanyeol lagi. Gadis asing itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya, bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir gadis itu adalah hantu baru yang tidak pernah melihat manusia seperti Baekhyun. Mungkin ia juga merasa terancam atas kehadiran Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun melihatnya, ada gurat kesedihan yang jelas terpampang di wajah pucat gadis itu. Baekhyun melirik gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah, ia menggunakan dress panjang khas orang pergi ke pesta. Dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Byun Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk fokus. "Maaf aku hanya sedang berpikir," ucap Baekhyun. "Akan kubaca berkasnya nanti. Terima kasih,"

Chanyeol tersenyum ringan dan berbalik badan, bersamaan dengan itu tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh gadis asing itu. Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menyuruh gadis itu untuk tetap tinggal di ruangannya –tanpa suara agar Chanyeol tak mendengar.

Mulanya gadis itu ragu dan takut, ia berkali-kali melirik ke arah belakang untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sudah keluar dari pintu ruangan Baekhyun. Mimik wajahnya diwarnai gurat kesedihan dan juga ketakutan yang amat.

Dan saat Chanyeol sudah berada agak jauh, Baekhyun menutup tirai ruangannya. "Tak perlu takut padaku," ucap Baekhyun pada gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun tak tau kenapa, tapi ia ingin membantu gadis asing itu atau mungkin Baekhyun hanya terlalu penasaran.

Gadis itu akhirnya mengangguk kaku dan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas, kemudian duduk di kursinya. "Aku tidak suka bicara saat lawan bicaraku berdiri, itu membuat kepalaku sakit karena harus mendongak," Baekhyun memberi jeda dan melirik gadis itu. "Kau bisa menyentuh barang?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu silahkan duduk," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan gadis itu hati-hati duduk dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berhenti penasaran. Sudah lama ia ingin menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Ia sudah berhenti menanyakan perihal kematian seseorang, bahkan ia sudah berhenti berbincang lama dengan hantu selain Jongin.

Tapi sekarang Baekhyun terlalu penasaran dengan hantu dihadapannya.

"Jadi siapa kau?" Baekhyun berbisik.

Gadis itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sendu yang semakin membuat hati Baekhyun mengecil. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo," ucap gadis itu parau.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Apa kau mempengaruhi Chanyeol untuk berbuat jahat?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak," ucapnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau tampak baru sekali ini berada jauh dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun, masih berbisik. Ia tidak ingin dicap gila karena bicara sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya," balas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendesah ringan.

"Apa kau baru pertama kali melihat orang sepertiku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan. "Aku bahkan tidak percaya mengatakan ini. Tapi mungkin aku bisa membantumu, Kyungsoo. Kau bisa menemuiku disini," Baekhyun menyodorkan kartu namanya. Kyungsoo melihatnya sekilas, kemudian mengangguk dan menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun,

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghela napas kuat-kuat.

.

.

Malamnya Baekhyun pulang agak terlambat, ia mengendarai mobilnya sendiri dan membuatnya harus terjebak macat. Saat ia sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia melihat Kyungsoo disana. "Masuklah," ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengekor di belakang Baekhyun.

"Kemana saja kau?" suara Jongin terdengar, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongin yang tampak terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo, dan saat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sama terkejutnya. "Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Baekhyun pada kedua makhluk itu.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan. "Kau ingat saat aku bercerita ada seorang gadis yang selalu menangis setiap malam?" tanya Jongin, dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ini dia," Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau gadis yang tewas dibunuh psikopat itu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya Tuhan, pantas saja kau tampak sedih. Duduklah dulu. Aku akan mandi," ucap Baekhyun dan dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Saat Baekhyun keluar, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang membicarakan sesuatu –lebih tepatnya Jongin yang bicara, Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan.

"Jadi," kata Baekhyun. "Aku siap mendengarkan ceritamu, Kyungsoo. Mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu," Baekhyun menawarkan diri. "Biasanya ada alasan kenapa seseorang tidak mau pergi dari dunia ini. Apa tugasmu belum selesai?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin mengamati gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Apa sekarang kau melihat wajahku yang berlumuran darah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak," Kyungsoo tampak bingung. "Ah biar kujelaskan padamu satu hal," tambah Baekhyun. "Ada kalanya seseorang yang bisa melihatmu sekilas. Dan jika orang itu didera perasaan takut, maka dia akan melihat sosokmu yang menakutkan. Tapi sekarang aku sedang melihat seorang gadis cantik tanpa setitik nodapun diwajahnya,"

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bisa bercerita, Kyung," tambah Jongin.

Kyungsoo terlihat menghela napas. "Park Chanyeol adalah tunanganku," Baekhyun dan Jongin sama-sama terbelalak.

"Tapi Park Chanyeol adalah seorang gay," balas Baekhyun cepat, membuat Jongin memandang keduanya dengan bingung.

"Itu hanya alasannya agar ia jauh dari wanita disekitarnya," dan Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Lanjutkan," desak Jongin, penasaran.

"Kami saling mencintai dan Chanyeol memutuskan akan menikah denganku. Dan dimalam saat ia akan mengenalkan aku kepada orangtuanya untuk meminta ijin menikah, aku dibunuh," ucap Kyungsoo lemah, suaranya terdengar parau dan sarat kesedihan.

"Kalian bertunangan tanpa memberitahu orang tua Chanyeol?" sambung Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan, pandangannya menerawang. "Chanyeol adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea, sedangkan aku hanya seorang karyawan biasa. Orang tuanya tidak merestui hubungan kami. Klasik, bukan?" dengus Kyungsoo kecut.

Baekhyun dan Jongin tidak bereaksi. Keduanya tampak sedih saat mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengatakan pada Chanyeol untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini, tapi Chanyeol berusaha mempertahankanku. Malam dimana aku ditolak orang tuanya, Chanyeol berniat mengantarkanku pulang. Aku menolaknya, kupikir lebih baik ia menyelesaikan masalah dengan orang tuanya," Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas meskipun itu sebenarnya tak perlu. "Chanyeol menurutiku dan memesankan aku taksi. Tapi supir taksi itu adalah seorang psikopat gila. Ia berusaha menyetubuhiku, tentu saja aku menolak, dan kemudian sepertinya aku dibunuh," dan Kyungsoo meringis.

Baekhyun dan Jongin berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. "Jadi Chanyeol adalah seorang konglomerat," tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mengapa ia hanya menjadi kepala _human resource_?"

"Setelah kematianku, Chanyeol tampak sangat tertekan dan nyaris seperti orang gila. Ia memutuskan pindah ke kota ini dan mencari pekerjaan baru, meninggalkan seluruh kehidupan lamanya. Chanyeol masih sering melamun dan itu membuatku tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang," Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan, raut wajahnya diliputi kesedihan dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Secara naluriah, Baekhyun ingin memeluk gadis itu, tapi ia tak bisa. Baekhyun menyenggol Jongin, mengisyaratkan adiknya itu untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo. Dan seperti orang bodoh, Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo dengan gerakan kaku.

Kyungsoo terisak-isak.

"Jadi apa aku bisa membantumu agar bisa pergi dengan tenang?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Kyungsoo menyeka matanya, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohon. "Kumohon, aku ingin Chanyeol memulai hidupnya yang baru tanpa bayang-bayangku. Aku ingin ia berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematianku," Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. Ia masih berusaha memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak pernah meninggalkannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Dia pernah coba bunuh diri dua kali dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Dia harus melanjutkan hidupnya, Baekhyun. Harus," ucap Kyungsoo dengan penekanan. "Kumohon padamu, Baekhyun. Hanya kau yang bisa kumintai bantuan," ucapnya lagi. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi," bisiknya. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Jongin memeluk gadis itu untuk menangkannya, membuat isakan Kyungsoo terdengar menjadi-jadi. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa tahan dengan hal itu.

Akhirnya, sekali lagi, ia memutuskan untuk membantu masalah orang lain.

.

.

Hallo terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiction ini ya~

Ini gatau kenapa Author bisa punya ide begini, baru pertama kali Author menulis fanfiction dengan genre seperti ini. Jujur saja, Author bukan penggemar film horror dan benci banget sama yang berbau horror. Tapi tiba-tiba ini pikiran datang dan akhirnya jadi fanfiction ini.

Ini masih pengenalan ya, anggap saja begitu. Jika ada yang berminat dengan kelanjutan fanfiction ini silahkan review ya~ nanti akan Author lanjut jika banyak yang minat /hehe/ iya dong, kalo nggak ada yang minat nggak jadi dilanjut. Jadi ini nanti bakalan jadi semacam shortfic gitu karena cerita Author yang lain juga banyak yang belum dilanjut kan? Hehe.

Untuk ceritanya ini murni dari pemikiran Author tapi tentu saja karena terinspirasi dari banyak kisah. Pertama, pernah nonton drama korea yang main Park Bo Young sama Jo Jung Suk kan? Yang judulnya Oh My Ghost, ya mirip begini inilah. Tapi ceritanya beda 100%. Dan cerita ini juga 100% fiksi karena Author tidak pernah mengalaminya dan jangan sampai mengalaminya. Hihi. Jadi jika ada kesamaan cerita dengan fanfiction lain, itu adalah murni ketidaksengajaan belaka /tsaaaah/

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan. Akhir kata terima kasih dan silahkan review~

Sampai jumpa dichapter depan /kalau ada/ hihi.


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun bekerja tanpa semangat, pagi tadi saat ia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, ia menyapanya dan yang menyebalkan, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum singkat padanya. Kyungsoo masih berada di belakang Chanyeol pagi tadi dan mengangguk kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ingat rencananya semalam dengan Kyungsoo bahwa mulai hari ini Baekhyun akan mendekatkan diri dengan Chanyeol agar pria itu bisa membuka diri dan Baekhyun bisa membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tak tau apa itu akan berhasil tapi Kyungsoo memaksanya –dengan mata memohon.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menolak.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasi.

Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ia melihat Luhan berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua cup kopi, kemudian menyodorkan salah satu kopi itu pada Baekhyun. "Selamat pagi, hari ini jadwalmu padat sekali," ucap Luhan –partner kerjanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, menyesap kopi paginya yang terlalu pahit dan mengernyit. "Terima kasih kopinya. Kita akan rapat satu jam lagi kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Lusa adalah penerimaan karyawan baru. Kemungkinan kita akan membahas tentang kenaikan standar," Luhan menemani Baekhyun hingga masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Kemudian duduk dihadapan Baekhyun untuk mulai membuka berkas.

"Jadi apa aku sudah harus menentukan sikap dihari kedua aku bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun, menelusuri tulisan-tulisan di berkas yang Luhan berikan.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ada banyak calon karyawan yang menginginkan posisi sebagai editor karena memang kami sedang kekurangan orang. Dan orang gila itu menerima semua berkasnya," dengus Luhan.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Orang gila? Maksudmu Park Chanyeol?"

"Gay gila itu membuat pekerjaan kita menumpuk," omel Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Mau bagaimana lagi?" ucap Baekhyun. "Jadi apakah nanti kita akan rapat bersama Chanyeol?"

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya setelah merapikan berkas-berkasnya. "Tentu saja," balasnya acuh dan keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ini kesempatannya.

.

.

Setelah rapat yang membosankan berakhir, Baekhyun nyaris berteriak kegirangan karena jam makan siang datang. Kali ini tugas sudah hampir selesai sehingga ia bisa makan di kantin dengan tenang. Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari tempat kosong pada jam makan siang, sedangkan nampannya sudah penuh terisi makanan.

Tapi tidak ada kursi kosong, sedangkan Baekhyun malas bergabung dengan Luhan yang sibuk bergosip saat jam makan siang. Telinganya lelah mendengarkan celotehan gadis-gadis itu.

Ia menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang makan sendirian di sudut ruangan, tapi Kyungsoo tak ada disana. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk di hadapan pria itu. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun sebentar.

"Permisi," ucap Baekhyun, meletakkan nampannya dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak dapat tempat," Baekhyun nyengir dan mulai mengangkat sendoknya. "Selamat makan," bisiknya.

Chanyeol berhenti makan dan mengamati Baekhyun. "Apa kau sengaja mendekatiku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Baekhyun masih makan dengan tenang. "Percuma mendekatimu, kau juga tak tertarik pada wanita," ia lanjut makan dengan tenang.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Tetap saja, aku tak suka ada wanita didekatku,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan berusaha menelan makanannya. "Jangan anggap aku wanita kalau begitu. Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengubahmu menjadi normal. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada temanku yang gay. Kupikir kalian akan cocok," Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata dan lanjut makan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, ya?"

Baekhyun menangguk. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan berbisik. "Tenang saja. Aku berada dipihakmu. Aku akan tetap mendukungmu menjadi gay, okay?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ke udara membuat tanda O dengan jarinya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," dengus Chanyeol lagi, kali ini meneruskan makan.

"Oh ya, aku harus berterima kasih padamu," ucap Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh.

Baekhyun berhenti makan dan mendengus kesal. "Membiarkanku lembur malam ini untuk memeriksa berkas calon karyawan," dan Chanyeol tersenyum ringan. "Memangnya ini pekerjaan seorang kepala editor ya?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

.

.

Malamnya Baekhyun masih terjebak di kantor dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Ia sudah sangat lelah dengan semua pekerjaannya siang tadi, sekarang ia masih harus bekerja. Entah mengapa ia merasa sejak sore tadi ada yang tidak benar dengan tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa perih dan melilit saat ia terlalu banyak bergerak, jadi ia hanya duduk tenang, memeriksa berkas, dan berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan yang sedang bekerja dengannya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Malam ini Baekhyun harus lembur untuk menyeleksi calon karyawan dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia melirik dibalik tubuh Luhan, dimana Kyungsoo berdiri dengan pandangan cemas. "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya, meringis dan kembali memeriksa kertas-kertas itu.

"Kau tampak pucat dan berkeringat. Kau bisa pulang biar aku menyuruh Sehun menyelesaikan ini," ucap Luhan lagi, kali ini ia menyentuh dahi Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo juga menanyakan apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk padanya.

"Aku akan selesaikan ini dulu," Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum, meskipun ia menahan rasa sakit pada perutnya.

Lalu saat tiba-tiba perutnya bergejolak, ia berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi, diiringi Luhan yang berteriak dan menyusul Baekhyun dengan cepat. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mandi dan berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Bersamaa dengan itu pintu toilet di ketuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan cepat, suaranya terdengar khawatir.

Masih terdengar suara Baekhyun yang mengerang dan terbatuk-batuk. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mual," selanjutnya Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk lagi.

Luhan mendorong pintu untuk melihat Baekhyun dan berusaha memegangi tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang membungkuk di atas toilet. Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun, masih memegang tubuh gadis itu kuat-kuat.

"Ini menjijikkan," ucap Baekhyun. Luhan membantu Baekhyun berjalan menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan mulutnya.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan ambulans?" wajah Baekhyun yang pucat membuat Luhan semakin khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Aku benci ambulans dan rumah sakit, kumohon jangan," ucapnya. Bagaimanapun kenangan tentang rumah sakit dan ambulans masih membuatnya trauma karena Jongin. Selain itu akan banyak mahkluk yang Baekhyun temui disana, ia malas.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada wastafel dengan tangan Luhan masih memegang perutnya. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo muncul dan menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelahnya, Chanyeol datang. Pria jakung itu menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bodoh.

Luhan memutar bola mata kesal. "Tentu saja, kau pikir ada orang lain disini?" ucapnya. Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan memegangi tangan Baekhyun untuk menyangga tubuh gadis itu.

Kemudian Baekhyun merasakan perutnya bergejolak lagi, ia berusaha mengeluarkan isi perutnya di wastafel, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Perutnya sudah kosong. Dan kemudian ia merasakan kepalanya pening. Baekhyun berusaha tetap berdiri tapi ia rasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas.

Baekhyun jatuh, nyaris tak sadarkan diri.

Luhan nyaris memekik dan Chanyeol dengan cepat memegang gadis itu. "Chanyeol, antarkan Baekhyun pulang," perintah Luhan. "Aku akan membereskan barang-barangnya," Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongannya dan membawanya entah kemana. Mata Baekhyun terbuka saat ia sudah sampai di tempat parkir. Masih dalam gendongan Chanyeol, samar, ia melihat Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung," bisiknya lemah, membuat Chanyeol memandanginya bingung.

Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun dalam mobilnya dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kanan untuk melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sana, diluar mobil Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk padanya, mengatakan bahwa itu bukan masalah dan Kyungsoo akan menemui Baekhyun di rumah.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah, perlahan memejamkan mata seiring dengan mobil Chanyeol yang melesat.

.

.

Chanyeol menggendongnya hingga pintu apartemennya, kemudian menekan password seperti yang Baekhyun katakan. Saat Chanyeol menggendongnya masuk, Jongin tampak bingung dan mencerca Baekhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun di atas sofa, sedangkan Jongin masih mengomel. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungsoo masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo. "Apa yang bajingan ini lakukan?"

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin, membuat pria itu mengaduh. "Baekhyun pingsan karena sakit dan yang kau panggil bajingan itu Chanyeol," dengus Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar pembicaraan berisik Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mengisyaratkan kedua makhluk itu untuk diam. Chanyeol memandanginya dengan bingung, mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun yang menatap tembok kosong.

"Ada apa? Kau merasa sakit?" tanya Chanyeol, menyentuh dahi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau bisa pulang, Chan. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang," bisiknya lemah.

Baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengerang. "Chanyeol harus tetap disini," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Meskipun kami ada, tapi kami tak bisa melakukan apapun padamu," tambah Jongin.

Chanyeol masih mengernyit. "Kau tinggal sendiri?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit,"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat, membuatnya mengerang karena kepalanya terasa pening. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke rumah sakit,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Dan Jongin memutar bola mata kesal sedangkan Kyungsoo memandanginya bingung."

"Trauma," bisik Baekhyun lemah. "Kumohon jangan," Baekhyun meraih ujung kemeja Chanyeol dan meremasnya.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan. "Kalau begitu ijinkan aku berada disini,"

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Aku seorang gay, kau ingat?" ucap Chanyeol, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ringan, tak peduli, karena kepalanya terlalu sakit sekarang.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. "Kau bisa memakai kaos di rak di bawah televisi. Aku punya pakaian laki-laki,"

Chanyeol mengambil kaos itu dari sana, kemudian mendengus. "Jadi banyak pria yang sering menginap disini?"

Baekhyun mendecak sebal. "Itu milik adikku," ucapnya ringan, Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun juga. "Kami akan pergi," ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun membuka mata dan menuding keduanya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mau kemana?" bisiknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Baekhyun, kami lapar. Kami butuh makan,"

Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Setidaknya Chanyeol akan menjagamu malam ini,"

Dan Baekhyun mengerang kesal.

Selanjutnya, ia tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Mungkin ia terlelah atau mungkin juga pingsan.

.

.

Tengah malam Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, sebuah lap basah terletak pada dahinya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melepaskan lap basah yang tidak nyaman dari dahinya. Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya untuk melihat apakah Kyungsoo dan Jongin pulang, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedua makhluk itu ada.

Saat Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya, ia menyentuh sesuatu, membuat sesuatu itu bergerak.

Kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tadinya tidur dengan kepala berada di samping tubuh Baekhyun, kini bangkit untuk duduk dan menyentuh dahi Baekhyun. "Kau sudah bangun sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menguap.

Baekhyun berusaha duduk, Chanyeol membantunya untuk bersandar pada bantalan sofa. Baekhyun masih merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lemas, tapi ia lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol menyodorkan air dan membantunya minum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Baekhyun. "Demammu sudah turun sekarang," ucapnya lagi.

"Kau menjagaku sepanjang malam?" tanya Baekhyun, ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu sudah hampir pagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan. "Aku hampir membawamu ke rumah sakit saat kau mulai mengigau, tapi aku takut kau semakin parah saat ke rumah sakit,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Terima kasih banyak, Chan. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu,"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ringan. "Apa kau sudah benar-benar lebih baik sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. Kepalanya sudah tidak terasa pening. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan. "Sepertinya aku makan jamur tadi. Aku alergi," Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Saus yang kau makan tadi siang," jawab Chanyeol. "Kau tak perlu bekerja hari ini, aku akan mengijinkanmu," gumam Chanyeol.

"Tapi interviewnya,"

Chanyeol mendesah ringan. "Masih besok, Baek. Tak perlu khawatir. Sekarang kau harus istirahat," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam gendongannya, nyaris membuat gadis itu memekik dan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu menuju kamar.

Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun, kemudian berbalik tanpa mengucap satu katapun, sedangkan Baekhyun menarik ujung kaos pria itu, menahannya. "Kau akan pergi?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan lanjut tidur," bisiknya ringan.

Perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada Chanyeol dan pria itu tersenyum ringan padanya. Chanyeol berjalan keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih merasa bingung.

 _Apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan untukku_ –pikirnya.

.

.

Ketika matahari sudah bernar-benar muncul, Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menggeliat malas, kemudian membuka mata dan melihat sekelilingnya. Baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak terlihat disana. Biasanya Jongin akan mencari makan selama tiga sampai lima hari. Baekhyun mendesah ringan, perlahan ia keluar dari kamar, mencari apakah Chanyeol masih disini.

Dan ia tidak menemukan apapun.

Pandangan Baekhyun menangkap sebuah makanan di atas meja makannya. Dengan sebuah catatan kecil dari Chanyeol. Mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol harus berangkat bekerja dan ia juga mengomel karena harus menyelesaikan tugas Baekhyun di kantor. Chanyeol bilang ia hanya bisa membuat makanan ini dan ia berusaha membuat Baekhyun tetap bertahan hidup.

Baekhyun tersenyum ringan, memeriksa makanannya. Beberapa potong sandwich ada disana.

Dibagian akhir catatan, Chanyeol juga memberikan nomor teleponnya. Ia mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Baekhyun bisa menghubunginya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Chanyeol, menghubungi pria itu. Tepat pada nada dering kedua, Chanyeol mengangkatnya, dengan sebuah gumamam jeras.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdengar mendengus di seberang sana. "Jika kau merasa berhutang padaku, kau harus membayarnya,"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku akan membayarmu nanti,"

"Kau akan ke kantor?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, sesaat kemudian ia menyadari kebodohannya, karena Chanyeol tidak mungkin melihatnya, ia meringis, merasa bodoh. "Tentu saja, aku harus mengambil mobilku.

"Akan kuantarkan ke rumahmu, kuncinya di ruanganmu kan?" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Benarkah? Terima kasih," ucapnya riang.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat Baekhyun bangun dari tidur siangnya yang panjang. Tubuhnya sudah seratus persen pulih dan ia rasa dirinya sudah bisa mengomel lagi. Pagi tadi Luhan menghubunginya bahwa interviewnya akan tetap berjalan besok dan Baekhyun harus bisa masuk.

Tentu saja Baekhyun akan masuk besok, membolos lagi dihari ketiga ia bekerja bukan pilihan yang bagus.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di sofa depan televisi. Mereka berdua berbincang dengan suara tipis. Baekhyun berdeham, membuat kedua makhluk itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Kapan kalian datang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil air minum dari kulkas.

Jongin melirik jam dinding sekilas. "Sepertinya setengah jam yang lalu,"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. "Kenapa kau tidak bersama Chanyeol, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke bantalan sofa hingga membuat rok pendeknya agak terangkat. "Chanyeol akan rapat sampai malam, jadi kupikir aku tak perlu berada di dekatnya,"

"Kau dulu tak pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol ya?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Dulu aku tak tau harus pergi kemana, aku tak punya teman,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun, duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Aku juga tak punya teman,"

"Baek," panggil Kyungsoo, secara tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar parau. Baekhyun membalas dengan gumamam. "Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan mengusahakannya kalau aku bisa. Memangnya ada apa?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas keras. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Baekhyun setengah bergidik saat merasakan rasa dingin menyentuh kulitnya, membuatnya merinding.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, mata gadis itu penuh dengan rasa pengharapan dan permohonan pada Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya, menyerah.

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan. "Kau harus membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padamu,"

Baekhyun membelalak dan berteriak. "Apa kau sudah gila?"

Kyungsoo diam, tapi air mukanya menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya. "Kumohon, buatlah Chanyeol jatuh cinta padamu dan melupakanku. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol mau berbuat baik dengan gadis lain. Kau yang pertama, Baek. Kupikir dia memiliki perasaan padamu,"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan bersungut-sungut, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Jongin menyentuh tangan Baekhyun untuk membuat kakaknya tenang. "Kau benar-benar sudah gila. Kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu? Aku tidak mencintainya, Kyung,"

"Apa kau punya pacar?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengerang. "Apa itu penting?" bentaknya dan Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepala. "Bukan begitu, apa kau pikir aku bisa menyukai pria dingin menyebalkan itu? Kau pikir aku mencintainya?"

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk mengatap Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu lagi. "Chanyeol orang baik, Baek. Aku sangat mengenalnya,"

Baekhyun mengerang lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan menepis tangan Kyungsoo. "Dia baik padamu, bukan padaku," ia menuding Kyungsoo, Jongin berdiri untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang meluap-luap. "Dia mencintaimu, bukan mencintaiku," tambah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau harus mencobanya dulu, Baek. Kumohon,"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berkali-kali, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mungkin bukan gadis yang temperamen, tapi ia punya batas kesabaran yang jelas. "Apa hidupku seperti sebuah percobaan,"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Bukan begitu, Baek. Setidaknya kau harus menjaga Chanyeol saat aku pergi,"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bingung. "Kau akan segera pergi?"

"Jongin meminta kami pergi pada bulan pertama bulan depan," bisik Kyungsoo, air mukanya mendadak menjadi sedih.

Baekhyun memandangi Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Kalian akan naik bersama?" keduanya mengangguk, Baekhyun memandang keduanya dengan mata disipitkan, curiga. "Sejak kapan kalian sedekat ini?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sedangkan Kyungsoo membuang muka acuh. "Bukan begitu, aku sudah terlalu lama berada disini, begitupula dengan Jongin, jadi kami memutuskan untuk pergi dengan tenang bulan depan,"

"Kau akan benar-benar pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Jongin yang sedang menundukkan kepala di samping tubuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin melirik kakaknya. "Kenapa? Kau takut kehilangan aku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Sudah kubilang, aku merelakanmu. Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Aku tidak pergi untuk selamanya. Nanti aku dan Kyungsoo pasti akan mengunjungimu juga,"

Baekhyun menghela napas, bagaimanapun ia juga merasa sedih ketika adiknya itu jauh darinya. Selama ini ia sudah hidup berdampingan dengan Jongin, baik ketka Jongin masih hidup maupun ketika pria itu sudah tidak hidup lagi.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lagi. "Jadi kalian memang akan pergi bersama?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk bersamaan. "Jujur saja aku takut jika pergi sendiri," ucap Kyungsoo ringan.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Apa yang kau takutkan? Hantu? Kematian?" Kyungsoo hanya tertawa. "Jadi, kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan. "Tentu saja. Tapi aku pasti akan mengunjungi Chanyeol diwaktu-waktu tertentu. Jadi agar aku bisa pergi dengan tenang, kumohon, Baekhyun, sekali ini saja, buatlah Chanyeol melupakanku,"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Apa kau pikir itu mungkin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Setidaknya ia butuh penggatiku, Baek. Dan saat ini tidak ada orang lain yang tepat kecuali kau,"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, kemudian mengerang pelan. "Baiklah. Setelah kubuat dia melupakanmu, aku tak bisa janji, aku akan tetap bersama Chanyeol,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Bukan masalah. Kau bisa mencarikannya gadis lain nanti. Yang kuinginkan hanya ia bisa bangkit lagi. Aku benar-benar takut ia akan menjadi gay,"

Baekhyun dan Jongin tertawa renyah.

"Biar kutanya satu hal padamu," ucap Baekhyun. kyungsoo mengangguk, menunggu kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Baekhyun padanya. "Apa kau sudah tidak mencintai Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo diam sejenak, sedangkan Baekhyun masih menunggu. Lalu bibir mungil gadis itu terangkat naik dan ia terkekeh. "Tentu saja aku masih mencintainya, tapi apakh itu akan mengubah sesuatu? Meskipun aku mencintainya, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukna kepalanya dan Jongin mengucapkan O yang panjang.

"Apa kau tak akan sedih jika Chanyeol bersama wanita lain?" selidik Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Meskipun aku belum pernah merasakannya, tapi kupikir itu bukan masalah. Semua demi kebaikan Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Baiklah, akan kucoba menjaganya dengan baik. Kupastikan kau bisa naik dengan tenang bulan depan," ucapnya dan Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia, ia menggumamkan kata terima kasih kepada Baekhyun berkali-kali. "Dan kau," Baekhyun menuding Jongin.

Jongin menoleh ke arah kakaknya dengan tatapan bodoh yang membuat Baekhyun geram. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada ayah dan ibu sebelum kau pergi?"

Jongin terkekeh. "Sudah kubilang aku pasti akan kembali lagi,"

"Tapi itu akan butuh waktu lama, Jong. Ketika kau naik, kau hanya bisa muncul disini dengan durasi waktu yang tidak lama," balas Baekhyun, kesal.

Jongin tampak berpikir. "Aku tidak yakin, mungkin suratku akan segera tiba,"

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Baekhyun bingung, begitupula dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, pandangannya menerawang. "Kau tau, ada sebuah tempat yang bisa mengirimkan suratmu,"

"Kantor pos?" sahut Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menahan tawa, sedangkan Jongin mendengus.

"Bukan bodoh," protesnya. "Kau ingat saat aku kabur dari rumah sakit sekitar lima tahun yang lalu? Saat hari ulang tahunku?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku pergi ke tempat penulisan surat. Surat itu bisa dikirim sesuai dengan keinginan kita. Aku tak tau sampai kapan aku akan berthan hidup, jadi aku minta suratku dikirimkan lima tahun lagi. Dan sepertinya tahun ini akan datang,"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Apa kau pikir suratmu itu masih ada?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah membayar biaya pengirimannya," tukas Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ringan. "Maklumi saja Kyung, dia punya masa hidup yang menyedihkan," Jongin merengut sedangkan Kyungsoo tertawa. "Memangnya apa sih yang kau tulis?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Kau juga akan tau nanti, aku menulis alamat rumah ayah,"

Baekhyun memutar bola mata kesal. "Aku tak sabar untuk menunggunya," bersamaan dengan itu suara bel terdengar.

"Itu pasti Chanyeol," ucap Kyungsoo. Kedua makhluk itu saling pandang satu sama lain, kemudian mengangguk ringan. Baekhyun memandangi keduanya dengan bingung. Kemudian Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan menuju jendela Baekhyun.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun, nyaris berseru.

"Pergi kencan," balas Jongin sambil nyengir, membuat Kyungsoo menepuk punggung pria itu.

"Aku titipkan Chanyeol padamu, Baek," ucap Kyungsoo, kemudian keduanya menghilang begitu saja.

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, lalu suara bel terdengar lagi, dan dengan malas ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun membuka pintu, Chanyeol ada disana, berdiri dengan muka masam dan membawa kantung plastik besar di kedua tangannya.

"Hai Chan," bisik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, Chanyeol mendengus, kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemen Baekhyun tanpa permisi. Ia meletakkan kantung plastic itu ke meja dan mengerang saat menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa Baekhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. "Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?" dengusnya, Baekhyun hanya meringis. "Aku hampir tidak tidur semalaman, lalu aku mengurusi semua pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk, membelikanmu makanan, pergi ke apotek untuk membelikanmu obat, dan belanja di supermarket. Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?" omel Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis. "Apa aku harus minta maaf?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mengerang kesal. "Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan," ucapnya, kemudian bangkit untuk membuka kantung plastic yang ia bawa. "Ini makananmu, kau harus makan, dan ini obatmu," Chanyeol mengeluarkan mangkuk plastic tertutup dan plastic kecil berisi obat.

"Mengapa kau membelikan obatnya banyak sekali?" protes Baekhyun, mengeluarkan puluhan butir obat yang Chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun mengangkat sebuah obat dalam kemasan plastic. "Ini obat diare, mengapa kau membelikanku ini?"

Chanyeol mendengus, kemudian membuka mangkuk plastiknya dan juga milik Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tau kau sakit apa karena kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa, jadi daripada aku harus kembali karena salah membeli obat, aku beli semuanya,"

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, Chanyeol memandanginya bingung. "Terima kasih banyak," ia mulai memakan sup yang Chanyeol belikan untuknya. "Kupikir kau benci wanita, tapi kau baik sekali padaku," ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar, memasang ekspresi berpikir yang membuat Baekhyun bingung. Kemudian ia mendesah ringan. "Bagaimana bisa aku menelantarkan seorang gadis sakit yang tinggal sendirian,"

Baekhyun merengut. "Kau pikir aku anjing terlantar?" protesnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau sepertinya sudah sehat," ucapnya. Baekhyun mengangguk pasti, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan. "Kalau begitu kau bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu untuk interview besok. Aku sudah mengirimkan berkasnya ke e-mailmu,"

Dan Baekhyun nyaris mengerang, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah Chanyeol. Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun bingung. "Oh ya, baju adikmu masih aku cuci, besok mungkin akan kukembalikan,"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia menelan makanannya dengan susah payah. "Tidak perlu kau kembalikan. Ambil saja untukmu,"

"Apa adikmu tidak mencarinya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah mati, Chan," dan Chanyeol tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk lama, membuat Baekhyun meringis dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pria itu.

"Kau gila?" Chanyeol nyaris berteriak saat batuk-batuknya sudah selesai dan Baekhyun memasang tatapan bodoh. "Bagaimana kau bisa memberikan baju orang yang sudah meninggal padaku?" protesnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Bukan masalah, Jongin senang berbagi kok," ucapnya.

Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Itu menyeramkan, kau tau,"

Baekhyun menatap pria yang sedang mengomel itu lekat-lekat. "Chanyeol, apa kau percaya hantu itu ada?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau pikir mereka ada?" ia balas bertanya dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak percaya," ucap Chanyeol. "Itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal,"

"Benarkah?" tambah Baekhyun. "Lalu menurutmu kemana orang yang sudah meninggal pergi?"

"Ke surge atau neraka, memangnya kemana lagi?" balas Chanyeol, ia mulai melanjutka makan dengan tenang.

"Begitukah?" ucap Baekhyun gamang. "Apa jika suatu saat nanti kau melihat hantu kau akan percaya?"

Chanyeol mendecak sebal. "Kau ini bicara apa sih Baek? Kau masih sakit ya? Apa sekarang kau sedang mengigau lagi?" protes Chanyeol kesal, Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

Ia menatap pria menyebalkan dihadapannya itu, kemudian bayangan wajah Kyungsoo yang polos terlintas dibenaknya. Chanyeol sebenarnya orang baik, itu kata Kyungsoo dan sekarang Baekhyun tau jika sifat baik pria itu masih ada.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghembuskan napas kuat, ia pikir keputusannya sudah bulat. Bahwa ia memang akan membantu Chanyeol keluar dari bayang-bayang Kyungsoo yang membuatnya trauma.

Meskipun ia tak tau dirinya bisa menggantikan sosok Kyungsoo dimata Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun akan berusaha.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Fast update yooo~

Terima kasih ya sudah membaca fanfiction ini. Gimana nih ada yang masih berminat baca Chapter selanjutnya? Review ya~

Sampaikan kritik, saran, komentar, dan apa aja di kolom review~

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan, sekian dan terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini adalah hari interview yang menyebalkan itu. Baekhyun pikir ini masih ganjil karena dihari ketiga ia bekerja, ia sudah diminta melakukan interview untuk penerimaan karyawan baru. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal baginya.

Tapi ia juga tak bisa menolak apapun. Bagaimanapun ia hanya anak baru.

Pagi ini, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol. Semalam Chanyeol mengantarkan mobilnya dan mereka bekerja hingga larut malam untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas Baekhyun yang terbengkalai. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mendapatkan taksi dengan mudah, sehingga Baekhyun membiarkan pria itu membawa mobilnya lagi.

Sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, Kyungsoo dan Jongin belum kembali. Baekhyun pikir memang kedua makhluk itu menginginkan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol, ia juga tak tahu.

Tapi bukannya Baekhyun merasa semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol, ia hanya semakin merasa canggung saat bersama pria itu.

Mobil Baekhyun tampak menikung di depan apartemennya, membuat Baekhyun berlari. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas, mungkin ia akan terlambat hari ini. Baekhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam. Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas dengan bingung, kemudian kembali menekan pedal gas.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Chanyeol, sangat terlambat dan dengan nada yang datar. Mungkin karena Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan Chanyeol ingin memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas tanpa senyum, ia masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kita hampir terlambat," bisik Baekhyun tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

Seperti sadar, Chanyeol mengemudi lebih cepat. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Ada apa sih?" balas Baekhyun cepat, ia masih membuka kertas-kertasnya.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau sangat cerewet semalam dan sekarang kau sangat diam,"

"Kau menyebalkan semalam dan sekarang kau sangat menyebalkan," Baekhyun terkekeh ringan.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus, tapi tak menghiraukan tingkah laku Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun punya kepribadian ganda, atau Baekhyun sedang melakukan tarik ulur padanya.

Chanyeol juga tak mengerti.

.

.

Hari yang panjang untuk Baekhyun berakhir. Selama seharian ia melakukan interview kepada lebih dari seratus orang, dengan Chanyeol yang mengomel di sampingnya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka keluar dari lift, menuju pintu keluar dan tempat parkir.

Baekhyun mendengus, melirik Chanyeol kesal. "Apa kau harus menanyakan itu?" sindirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau akan mengantarkanku pulang, kan?"

"Tentu Chan. Kau pikir aku akan menelantarkanmu?" dengus Baekhyun kesal.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa, membuat Baekhyun sedikit asing dengan hal itu. Sepertinya hari ini Chanyeol sedang bahagia, tapi Baekhyun memilih untuk tak peduli. "Kau ada acara setelah ini?"

"Tidak," balas Baekhyun, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah Kyungsoo ada disana, tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Sepertinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan. Kau suka makanan Jepang?" tanya Chanyeol, ia mulai menjalankan mobil Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol, ia menatap pria yang sedang fokus mengemudi itu lekat-lekat. Sadar dipandangi, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sekilas. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Apa kau baru saja mengajakku berkencan?" selidik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik gadis itu dengan dahi berkerut. "Tidak. Aku hanya mengajakmu makan,"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, masih menatap Chanyeol. "Biar kutanya satu hal padamu," ia berhenti sebentar. "Apa kau benar-benar seorang gay?"

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Chanyeol. "Memangnya kenapa?

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu ringan. "Kupikir kau bukan seorang gay. Apa ini pertama kalinya kau mengajak wanita makan malam?"

"Aku tidak mengajakmu makan malam," Chanyeol mendebat dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Kau mengajakku makan. Dan sekarang malam. Apa ini bukan makan malam?" protes Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Chanyeol menggeleng beberapa kali dengan kesal. "Aku hanya ingin memberimu makan agar kau tidak sakit lagi. Aku tidak menyiapkan _candlelight dinner_ untukmu. Aku bersumpah," Baekhyun merengut. "Jadi kau mau makan atau tidak?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Baiklah. Aku mau," ucapnya ringan.

"Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan seperti ini ya?" tanya Chanyeol, ia berbelok ke sebuah kawasan yang asing bagi Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku wanita yang menyenangkan kok," Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Chanyeol, membuat pria itu mencibir. "Aku masih penasaran. Mengapa sih kau jadi gay?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Apa aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku gay?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tapi kau bilang kau benci wanita,"

"Apa jika aku mengatakan aku benci wanita, maka aku menjadi gay?" balas Chanyeol.

"Satu kantor membicarakan itu. Kau seorang gay," Baekhyun berkata dengan polos.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah makan yang tak Baekyun kenali, setelah parkir dan mematikan mesin, Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap gadis mungil itu dengan pandangan sungguh-sungguh, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menarik kepalanya ke belakang, menghindari ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Chanyeol.

"Aku memang membenci wanita tapi aku bukan pecinta sesama jenis," ucapnya tegas, membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup.

 _Kenapa ia jadi serius sekarang?_ –pikir Baekhyun.

.

.

Malamnya Baekhyun terlambat, setelah Chanyeol membelikannya makan, ia harus mengantarkan pria itu pulang. Saat Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri disana, menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyuman mengembang. Baekhyun melemparkan sepatunya asal, kemudian melihat kesekeliling ruangan untuk menemukan Jongin.

"Kencanmu menyenangkan?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Dia hanya membelikanku makan agar aku tidak mati, kau pikir kami sedang melakukan kencan romantis?" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu acuh, membiarkan Baekhyun untuk lewat dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Dimana Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

"Dia bilang pergi menemui orang tuanya," balas Kyungsoo ringan. Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Jadi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" balas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendesah ringan, perlahan menempatkan diri untuk berbaring di samping Baekhyun. "Kau dan Chanyeol?" ulangnya lagi.

"Dia masih menyebalkan dan aku masih tak peduli," dengus Baekhyun.

"Kupikir dia tertarik padamu," tambah Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir kau terlalu berambisi," Baekhyun mendebat.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Dia masih peduli padamu, Baek. Baru pertama kali Chanyeol melakukan itu selain padaku,"

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo dan menatap gadis itu. "Chanyeol melihatku layaknya seorang anjing terlantar. Dia hanya kasihan, Kyung. Kasihan," Baekhyun menegaskan.

Kyungsoo tertawa ringan. "Benarkah? Kupikir ia peduli padamu,"

"Terserahlah, Kyung," balas Baekhyun acuh.

Kyungsoo masih memandangi Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata. "Kau masih benci Chanyeol ya?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun diam. Sebenarnya ia tidak membenci Chanyeol. Bagaimana ya, ia hanya kesal dengan tingkah menyebalkan pria itu. Baekhyun mendengus ringan. "Aku hanya kesal padanya,"

"Kau harus sedikit lebih bersabar," bisik Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggangguk ringan. "Aku akan mencoba. Bukannya aku bilang akan membantumu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa renyah. "Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol benar-benar melupakanku, Baek. Ia harus lepas dari bayang-bayangku. Hidupnya sudah terlalu menyedihkan,"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Kau sudah mengenal Chanyeol lama?"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir. "Kupikir lebih dari seperempat usia hidupku,"

Baekhyun bangkit untuk menatap Kyungsoo. "Wow bagaimana aku bisa menggantikanmu,"

"Kau pasti bisa," Kyungsoo meyakinkan dan Baekhyun hanya diam.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu lebih Baekhyun bekerja di kantor barunya. Selama itu pula ia dan Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karena pekerjaan, tentu saja. Pekerjaan mereka menuntut keduanya selalu bersama.

Baekhyun tak tau mengapa ada banyak tugas bersama Chanyeol.

Sore ini pun, hari terakhir ia bekerja minggu ini, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia terlalu bersemangat menjemput hari liburnya besok. Ia akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan bersenang-senang.

Benar. Baekhyun harus bersenang-senang. Ia sudah terlalu gila dengan semua penyiksaan dalam seminggu ini.

Baekhyun melewati ruangan Chanyeol saat akan menuju lift. Ruangan pria itu kosong, Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Ini masih belum terlalu terlambat, tidak biasanya Chanyeol sudah pulang. Pria itu biasanya akan pulang agak larut menghabiskan seluruh pekerjaannya. Bahkan sekarang berkas-berkas di mejanya masih ada dan layar komputernya sudah tidak menyala.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh, terlalu malas untuk peduli.

Dengan langkah ringan dan bibir yang bersenandung kecil, Baekhyun menuju tempat parkir yang sepi. Ia pikir semua orang masih sibuk merencanakan liburan singkat mereka besok. Baekhyun bersyukur karena tidak perlu mengantri untuk keluar dari gedung.

Saat Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya, ia nyaris memekik. Kyungsoo berada di sebelahnya, dengan wajah berlumuran darah dan tubuh yang nyaris hancur. Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang menggerakan bibirnya tapi ia tak bisa mendengar apapun. Ia menarik napas berkali-kali, membuat dirinya tenang dan bisa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Perlahan wajah Kyungsoo kembali normal, suara gadis itu samar terdengar. Memanggil-manggil Baekhyun beberapa kali dengan gugup. Ia juga mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama Chanyeol dan namanya bergantian.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa mendengarku?" Kyungsoo nyaris memekik. Gadis hantu itu tampak terengah-engah dan wajahnya diliputi ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" desak Baekhyun.

"Kau harus menemui Chanyeol sekarang," lagi-lagi teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Suara gadis itu menggema diseluruh ruangan mobilnya yang sempit.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, ia masih memikirkan tentang liburannya besok. Jadi ia tak punya waktu memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Cepat Baek, nanti kujelaskan," desak Kyungsoo, menarik tangan Baekhyun agar menyalakan mesin.

Baekhyun mendengus ringan, tapi ia menuruti kemauan gadis itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun, membelokkan mobilnya menuju apartemen Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bertengkar dengan orang tuanya. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka debatkan. Mereka berteriak dan aku akan menghilang saat mendekati mereka," Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan suara parau dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ibu Chanyeol bisa merasakan kehadiranku. Dan aku akan menghilang begitu saja saat mendekati mereka. Kupikir aku masih trauma," Kyungsoo menjelaskan lagi.

"Memangnya mereka mendebatkan apa?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng ringan. "Aku tak tau, mereka memaki Chanyeol. Ada namaku dalam teriakan mereka. Chanyeol berteriak. Pikirannya pasti sedang kacau. Aku takut ia melakukan hal bodoh lagi,"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi dengan pasti gadis itu menekan pedal gas lebih dalam, membuat mobilnya melaju dengan cepat di jalanan ibukota.

.

.

Baekhyun setengah berlari menuju kamar apartemen Chanyeol, saat sampai, ia menekan tombol-tombol password seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Sekarang ia sama gugupnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Baekhyun terbelalak. Ia melihat apartemen Chanyeol yang nyaris hancur. Dengan barang-barang pecah berserakan di seluruh ruangan itu. Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup. Ia melangkah dengan ragu dan memanggil nama Chanyeol beberapa kali.

"Dia di kamarnya," ucap Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju kamar di atas.

Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol duduk di ranjangnya, menatap dinding di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Di sekitar pria itu, Baekhyun melihat beberapa vas bunga yang pecah, juga kaca meja Chanyeol yang pecah.

Ia melirik Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menangguk ringan.

"Chan," bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, bahkan ia tidak menoleh. Pria itu masih mematung dengan pandangan kosong.

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah pria itu, dengan takut dan hati-hati. Ia melihat darah menggenang dan itu berasal dari tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memekik. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol yang berdarah, kemudian bersyukur karena itu bukan berasal dari pergelangan tangannya.

Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol memukul sesuatu dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Cerminnya," bisik Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melirik cermin Chanyeol dan melihat itu pecah, dengan bercak darah tertinggal disana.

"Chanyeol. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia masih ragu untuk menyentuh Chanyeol, tapi gadis itu mengguncang bahunya pelan. Chanyeol tidak menyahut, ia masih memandangi dinding kosong dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol dengan kuat sekarang, berusaha membuat pria itu sadar. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ulang Baekhyun, masih berteriak dan mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih tidak bergerak, sedangkan Kyungsoo mulai terisak.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak histeris melihat temannya yang tampak seperti orang gila. "Chanyeol," ia berteriak lagi, menepuk pipi Chanyeol beberapa kali, masih berusaha menyadarkan pria itu dari lamunan bodohnya. "Kumohon katakan sesuatu, Chanyeol," jeritnya, kali ini mulai merasa takut.

Baekhyun merasakan air matanya perlahan turun tapi ia juga tak tau kenapa ia menangisi Chanyeol. Ia benci pria itu, tapi melihatnya seperti ini membuat hatinya teriris.

"Chan, apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau kenapa?" Ia memukul dada Chanyeol beberapa kali, dengan suara yang nyaris hilang karena isakan. "Chanyeol," teriaknya.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Baekhyun menampar pria itu. Cukup kuat hingga membuat tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh ke samping ranjangnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan Baekhyun sedikit lega pria itu sudah sadar.

Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk lagi. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Chanyeol?" teriaknya, masih mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol dengan kuat. "Katakan padaku, ada apa, Chan?" jeritnya, nyaris histeris.

Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang berdiri jauh di belakang Chanyeol dengan tangisan.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong. "Baekhyun," ucapnya, suaranya parau. Nyaris tak terdengar, nyaris habis.

"Aku disini. Ada apa?" Baekhyun memelankan suaranya.

"Baekhyun," ulang Chanyeol lagi. Beberapa kali dengan nada suara yang sama.

Air mata Baekhyun runtuh sudah. Ia tak tau Chanyeol memiliki masalah sebesar ini, ia sedikit menyesal selalu berdebat dengan pria itu. Ia menyesal selalu mengatakan Chanyeol pria yang menyebalkan tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya dihadapi pria itu.

Baekhyun merengkuh Chanyeol dalam pelukannya, mendekap pria itu kuat-kuat. Chanyeol meringkuk dalam pelukan Baekhyun seperti anak kucing, bibirnya masih memanggil nama Baekhyun berulang kali.

"Aku disini, Chan. Aku disini," ucap Baekhyun ringan, menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol. Air mata Baekhyun masih tidak berhenti mengalir. Ia dengar Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih dan perlahan gadis itu menghilang.

Baekhyun tak tau kenapa Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya, tapi Baekhyun pikir melihat keadaan Chanyeol sekarang hanya membuat gadis hantu itu semakin sakit.

Chanyeol mulai terisak dalam pelukan Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah lega. Ia masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol, sedangkan pria itu masih menyebut namanya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Chan. Aku disini," bisiknya.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam Chanyeol terisak dan sekarang Baekhyun tak mendengar namanya dalam suara pria itu. Dengan ragu, gadis itu menarik tubuh Chanyeol yang berat dari pelukannya. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, masih dengan mata yang basah, dan dahi berkerut.

Ia pikir Chanyeol tidur karena lelah menangis.

Perlahan, Baekhyun meletakkan tubuh Chanyeol ke atas ranjangnya. Chanyeol masih menggumamkan nama Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam. Baekhyun mengambil kotak obat dan juga air. Sebenarnya ia takut darah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Luka Chanyeol harus diobati.

Saat Baekhyun membasuh tangan Chanyeol dengn alkohol, pria itu mengerang. Baekhyun meringis, berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Chanyeol. Pria itu membuka mata, memanggil nama Baekhyun sekali dan menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Aku hanya mengobati lukamu," Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum ringan, masih ragu, setengah takut.

Chanyeol bangkit duduk dan bersandar pada bantalan ranjangnya. "Mengapa kau ada disini, Baekhyun?" ucapnya parau. Suaranya terdengar mengerikan.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun takut, tapi ia mencoba tenang. Perlahan ia menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk memberikan obat merah dan juga membungkusnya dengan perban. Ia bersyukur Chanyeol tidak menolak.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun, ia mengusap dahi Chanyeol yang berkeringat dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" balas Chanyeol lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar gamang.

Baekhyun tersenyum ringan. Ia merengkuh Chanyeol dalam pelukannya lagi dan menepuk punggung pria itu perlahan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Chan. Lukamu tidak parah kok," Baekhyun sendiri tak tau mengapa ia mengatakannya.

Chanyeol menarik diri dan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa bajumu basah karenaku?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak mengerti, ia melirik bajunya yang basah karena air mata Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengar ceritamu," ucapnya ringan, ia menyentuh wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Baek?" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin membantu temanku,"

"Teman?" ulang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bingung. "Aku benar-benar menyedihkan," bisiknya ringan.

Baekhyun menyentuh wajah Chanyeol lagi. "Tidak. Kau benar-benar pria yang kuat," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya, ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu beberapa saat. Kemudian Baekhyun membelalakkan mata saat Chanyeol mengecupi tangannya dengan lembut dan berulang-ulang, bibir pria itu mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun merasa dunianya berhenti dan ia merasa bodoh.

Mengapa Chanyeol mengecupi jemarinya seperti ini.

"Terima kasih," bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Dengan kaku, Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menarik tangannya perlahan. "Kau harus tidur, Chan. Ini sudah malam," bisiknya.

Baekhyun melepas blazernya yang basah, menyisahkan hanya kemeja putih ketatnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol untuk berbaring dan Chanyeol menahan tangannya, Baekhyun memandangi pria itu dengan bingung.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan. "Aku akan tetap disini,"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar berbaring di sebelahnya, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun dan meringkuk dalam pelukan gadis itu. Baekhyun bisa merasakan napas Chanyeol yang hangat menyentuh perpotongan lehernya. Dengan ragu, ia balas memeluk Chanyeol, menepuk-nepuk punggung pria itu perlahan.

Dalam hati memohon, semoga Chanyeol tidak mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat.

.

.

Paginya Baekhyun sudah menyibukkan diri membersihkan apartemen Chanyeol yang berantakan. Kyungsoo datang pagi ini dan menanyakan tentang keadaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun harus berbisik-bisik agar Chanyeol tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya saat Chanyeol bangun. Ia tersenyum ringan saat Chanyeol turun dan melirik Kyungsoo yang masih memandangi Chanyeol dengan bodoh. Baekhyun ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu tapi ia tak bisa.

"Selamat pagi, Chan," ucap Baekhyun ringan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, duduk di kursi meja makan dihadapan Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyiapkan makanannya. "Kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengoleskan selai ke atas roti panggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan, ia memakan roti panggangnya perlahan. Kyungsoo menggumamkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun dan ia perlahan menghilang lagi. Baekhyun masih ingin mencegahnya, tapi ia terlambat.

Sial.

Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Oh ya, aku tadi mengambil sikat gigi baru di toiletmu, kuharap kau tidak keberatan," Baekhyun nyengir dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah. Kau bahkan membersihkan semua ini," ucapnya ringan, kembali memakan roti panggangnya. "Terima kasih," gumamnya.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah ringan. "Kau pasti menganggapku gila ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, Chan. Itu wajar. Kehilangan orang yang kau cintai bukan perkara mudah. Aku pernah sepertimu saat kehilangan Jongin. Adikku," bisik Baekhyun. "Itu wajar,"

Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali, tapi detik selanjutnya ia seperti teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, bagaimana kau tau ceritaku?"

Baekhyun mematung, dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Baekhyun berdeham sedikit, kemudian ia tersenyum ringan. "Bukannya kau bercerita padaku semalam,"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Aku menceritakannya padamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, berharap Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya. "Kau tidak ingat?"

Chanyeol menggeleng ringan, pandangannya masih penuh pertanyaan. "Sepertinya aku tidak sadar lagi," ucapnya gamang.

Baekhyun berdeham untuk memecah kecanggungan. "Kau tak perlu mengingatnya,"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk dalam apartemenku?"

Dan Baekhyun diam.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hallo~ Author kembali~

Maafkan Author yang kelamaan hilang. Author terjebak dalam tugas UAS. Sebenarnya tugasnya masih numpuk, tapi ini mendadak ada ide lewat akhirnya ditulis dulu.

Maaf jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan. Author juga mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan.

Author ucapkan terima kasih untuk readers yang masih mau membaca dan juga Author tunggu reviewnya. Silahkan komentar, kritik, saran, dan lain sebagainya. Author berharap readers semuanya mereview /hehe/

Akhir kata, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa dichapter depan.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk dalam apartemenku?"

Dan Baekhyun diam untuk beberapa saat, menggali otaknya yang mulai kusut untuk mencari alasan tepat.

Setidaknya agar tidak terlihat bodoh dan janggal.

Ia menghembuskan napas berat berkali-kali untuk menenangkan diri. Dengan sebelah mata, Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang mengunyah makanannya perlahan.

"Kau tidak mengunci apartemenmu," jawab Baekhyun asal, sekenanya, Baekhyun melirik pria itu sekilas, mencoba mencari tau apakah Chanyeol percaya dengan alasan bodohnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk beberapa kali, masih dengan pandangan berpikir, Baekhyun tahu pikiran pria itu masih kalut. "Kenapa kau bisa kemari Baek?" ucapnya dingin, pandangannya tidak fokus pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap pria dihadapannya itu dengan rasa iba yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan. "Kupikir kau sakit karena kau pulang lebih awal kemarin,"

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, entah mengapa terdengar asing di telinga Baekhyun. Gadis itu tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol terkekeh, sekarang pria dihadapannya itu tersenyum miris, senyumannya sarat rasa sakit yang tak Baekhyun mengerti.

Kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun agak takut sekarang.

"Apa kau berpikir aku benar-benar gila?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan kening bingung, berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ia belum pernah menghadapi orang yang memiliki trauma seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, tersenyum ringan. "Sudah kubilang, Chan. Itu reaksi yang wajar,"

"Kyungsoo mati karena aku," bisiknya mengambang, tersenyum miring. Pandangan Chanyeol tampak kosong menatap piring yang kosong pula dihadapannya. "Aku membunuhnya," Baekhyun sadar saat Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, jadi gadis itu menyentuh tangan Chanyeol, berusaha melepas kepalannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun, berusaha selembut mungkin. Meskipun suaranya selalu saja satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol masih diam, seperti tidak mendengarkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Dan ia tahu memang pria itu masih berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri hingga sekarang. Entah apa yang didebatkan Chanyeol di dalam dirinya.

"Andai saja aku tidak membiarkannya pergi," rintihnya dengan suara parau. Sebutir air bening jatuh membasahi pipinya yang tirus. Baekhyun tak tahu, tapi hatinya sakit saat melihat Chanyeol menangis.

 _Ini hanya simpati, tidak lebih_ –batinnya.

Baekhyun berdiri untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol, membalikkan tubuhnya, menarik dagu Chanyeol ke atas, membuat pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan nanar, kemudian dengan jemari lentiknya mengusap air mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, begitu manis dan cantik.

"Chanyeol, tidak ada orang yang dapat mengubah kuasa Tuhan. Kau bahkan tahu itu," bisiknya ringan, ia menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang dingin. "Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, sebuah senyuman manis yang memabukkan.

Air mata Chanyeol mengalir lagi, membuat Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Baekhyun juga tak tahu, hanya saja hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat melihat Chanyeol menangis. Dulu ia akan benci dengan pria cengeng, tidak jantan, menurutnya. Tapi sekarang saat melihat Chanyeol menangis seperti ini, ia juga tak tau mengapa ia seolah-olah merasakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan.

"Bahkan jika kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, semua tidak akan kembali Chan. Kau pikir Kyungsoo tidak sedih melihatmu seperti ini?" suara Baekhyun melembut.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya. "Kyungsoo?" tanyanya parau.

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan. "Berhentilah menyakiti dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Chan. Kyungsoo tak ingin melihatmu melakukannya,"

Chanyeol nyaris terisak lagi, air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. "Baekhyun, aku–" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat, mendekap Chanyeol di dadanya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung pria itu perlahan.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol menangis dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Pria itu masih terisak, sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya berulang kali.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, isakan Chanyeol sudah tidak terasa di bahu Baekhyun. Perlahan gadis itu menarik Chanyeol dari pelukannya, kemudian jemarinya mengusap sisa air mata di pipi dan mata Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih," bisik Chanyeol, tersenyum malu dan mengusap sisa air matanya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum ringan. "Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan, ia memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan aneh yang tak dapat Baekhyun pahami. "Baekhyun," panggilnya dengan suara parau.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ringan, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol lagi, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun. Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

Detik berikutnya, mata Baekhyun membelalak saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya yang panas ke bibir Baekhyun.

Sepersekian detik berlalu, Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir.

Otaknya mendadak kosong.

Ia bisa merasakan permukaan bibir Chanyeol yang lembut dibibirnya.

Sedangkan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Begitu cepat hingga ia yakin Chanyeol mendengarnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa bereaksi apapun, tangannya berada di atas kepala –masih dicengkeram oleh Chanyeol.

Ia tidak berani bergerak.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, kemudian menyesap bibir mungil itu. Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut, seolah-olah menikmati bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh.

Tangan kokohnya melepas tangan Baekhyun, kemudian dengan cepat merengkuh wajah Baekhyun untuk menarik gadis itu lebih dekat padanya. Gerakannya begitu lembut dan memabukkan.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak, ini terlalu nikmat, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, sebisa mungkin membalas ciuman Chanyeol yang mendadak menjadi lebih menuntut.

Ia menyerah.

Baekhyun memilih menikmati Chanyeol juga, toh, ia juga tak pernah bisa menolak.

Saat bibir Chanyeol berhenti bergerak, Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar jauh di balik tubuh Chanyeol ia melihat Kyungsoo. Gadis itu sedang memandang ke arah Baekhyun dengan wajah bersinar dan senyum mengembang dibibirnya yang mungil. Detik berikutnya Kyungsoo mengacungkan jempolnya pada Baekhyun dan perlahan menghilang.

Baekhyun setengah kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo, gadis itu sedikit berjengit kaget, membuat Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bodoh. Sesekali melirik ke belakang untuk mencari Kyungsoo.

Ia perlu menjelaskan sesuatu pada gadis hantu itu.

"Maaf," bisik Chanyeol, menyalurkan perasaan bersalah dengan tatapan mata.

Baekhyun sempat merasa canggung dalam keadaan ini, bagaimana tidak, keadaan ini lebih rumit dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tahu, Chanyeol mungkin menciumnya karena pria itu butuh pegangan. Pikiran Chanyeol sedang kalut dan Baekhyun ada disana hanya sekedar membantu Chanyeol merasa lebih baik.

Baekhyun berusaha tidak panik dan menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdetak dengan cepat. "Bukan masalah, Chan," ia tersenyum ringan, begitu tenang, bertolak belakang dengan jantungnya yang melompat-lompat.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang sedikit berkeringat dingin. Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Dengan pandangan menyesal, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan Baekhyun menyentuh dagu Chanyeol dan mengangkat kepala pria itu ke atas. Memandang pria itu tepat dimata. Saat mata kedua insan itu bertemu, Baekhyun tak tahu, mengapa lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat dan ia merasa gugup.

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari kegugupan karena Chanyeol. Ia mengingat bahwa semua ini ia lakukan untuk Kyungsoo. Ini salah. Baekhyun hanya akan menjadi pelarian sementara Chanyeol. Tak seharusnya ia terpedaya oleh sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba yang gila.

Meskipun ia tak menyangkal bahwa Chanyeol menciumnya dengan jantan dan menyenangkan.

Tapi tetap saja ini salah.

Sementara Baekhyun berdebat dengan hatinya, Chanyeol menunggu gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk berdeham. "Chan," panggilnya perlahan, menyentuh tangan Chanyeol yang sedingin es. "Jangan pernah merasa sendiri, Chan. Aku akan selalu membantumu,"

"Baekhyun," balas Chanyeol, balas menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman dan dehaman singkat. "Kupikir aku jatuh cinta padamu,"

Dan Baekhyun rasa dunianya berhenti berputar sekarang.

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat Baekhyun meluncurkan mobilnya ke jalanan ibukota yang nyaris padat. Sampai saat ini pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana, memikirkan apasaja yang baru terjadi pada hatinya.

Baekhyun pikir tidak ada yang masuk akal dalam hidupnya, terlebih akhir-akhir ini.

Tadi pagi saat Chanyeol mengatakan jatuh cinta padanya, Baekhyun rasa ia mimpi. Selama seharian ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini benar-benar nyata, tapi hingga sekarang Baekhyun masih merasa janggal.

Kenapa pria itu bisa menyatakan cintanya secepat ini?

Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang mengalami trauma jatuh cinta selama bertahun-tahun. Ia bahkan menutup hatinya pada orang lain. Tapi saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu tidak tau mengapa hati Chanyeol berubah.

Setidaknya Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak pernah menganggap dirinya cukup menarik bagi banyak pria diluar sana, terlebih untuk Chanyeol, seorang pria arogan yang menyebalkan. Ia rasa Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih baik dari dirinya.

Tapi..

Baekhyun juga tak bisa menyangkal dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan, jadi ia memilih untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa pikiran Chanyeol sedang tidak sehat saat ini. Pria itu mengalami trauma yang luar biasa, bahkan nyaris depresi, jadi Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol sedang tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Meskipun sebenarnya itu hanya asumsi Baekhyun.

Sama seperti seharian ini, meskipun Chanyeol sudah lebih tenang dan banyak tidur, Baekhyun tidak meninggalkannya sampai sepupu Chanyeol datang. Ia tak tahu mengapa memilih menghabiskan waktu liburnya yang sangat berharga dengan menunggu Chanyeol tidur seharian.

Bahkan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluh.

Sangat tidak masuk akal sebenarnya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah perasaan gugup saat bersama Chanyeol hanya sebuah rasa iba semata, yang dikendalikan oleh sedikit sudut hatinya. Melihat Chanyeol lemah seperti kemarin membuat hatinya berdenyut juga. Seperti sudah lama hidup bersama dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun seolah bisa merasakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Demi Tuhan, ia baru mengenal pria itu kurang dari satu bulan.

Aneh, bukan?

Dengan fikiran yang tidak fokus, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa mencapai apartemennya. Beruntung gadis itu tidak mengalami kecelakan karena mengemudi dengan melamun. Setelah memarkir mobilnya dengan asal, ia berlari menuju kamarnya, terlalu tergesa-gesa.

Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat menemui Kyungsoo untuk meluruskan segalanya.

Kyungsoo tidak boleh salah paham. Baekhyun tau meskipun Kyungsoo sudah merelakan Chanyeol, tapi jauh didalam hatinya, gadis hantu itu masih menyimpan rasa sakit yang dipendamnya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menekan passwordnya, membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan keras. Samar-samar Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Jongin, tapi ia tidak melihat adiknya itu.

"Kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun pada udara kosong, pikirannya sedang kacau sehingga Jongin tidak tampak dimatanya.

"Aku disini," suara Jongin dari balik badannya, saat Baekhyun menoleh, adiknya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kyungsoo datang?" tanyanya cepat.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kyungsoo tadi datang dengan senyuman riang. Dia bahkan menyanyi-nyanyi. Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya bahagia, lalu dia pergi begitu saja,"

Baekhyun nyaris mengerang. "Sial," umpatnya singkat.

Ekspresi Jongin semakin bingung. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Kemarin Kyungsoo menangis semalaman dan hari ini ia bahagia. Apa hantu bisa memiliki kepribadian ganda?"

Baekhyun mengerang, ia membanting tubuhnya ke sofa dengan kasar, merutuki kebodohan Jongin dalam hati. "Apa hantu bisa bertambah bodoh?" balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kadang bertanya-tanya seperti apa jadinya kalau ia menjadi hantu, melihat Jongin yang tidak berubah membuatnya penasaran juga.

Oke, sekarang pikirannya semakin melantur.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bisa merasakan udara dingin di samping tubuhnya, tapi ia malas membuka mata untuk melihat Jongin.

Baekhyun mendengus kasar. "Tidak ada yang terjadi,"

Jongin terdengar terkekeh ringan. "Jadi, apa kau gagal?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin, ia mengangkat bahu ringan, meringkuk pada bantalan sofa yang empuk. "Kadang aku merindukanmu saat menjadi manusia," ia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jongin.

"Kenapa?" balas Jongin.

Baekhyun membuang napas pelan. "Aku bisa menyentuhmu, Jong. Seperti sekarang aku butuh pelukan," suaranya terdengar mengambang.

Jongin terkikik, kemudian Baekhyun bisa merasakan udara dingin menyentuh lehernya. Lalu membungkus sepanjang lengannya, merambat melewati perutnya yang ramping. Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, menunduk untuk melihat tangan Jongin yang menyentuhnya.

"Apa kau bisa merasakanku?" tanya Jongin, tepat dibalik telinganya.

Baekhyun bergidik merasakan udara dingin menggelitiknya. "Tidak. Hanya dingin. Tidak nyaman. Kau seperti vampire,"

Jongin tertawa. "Aku bukan vampire, kau tau. Aku bisa mati,"

"Ya, kau sudah mati," dengus Baekhyun kesal, Jongin hanya terkekeh. "Kapan kau akan naik?" tanya Baekhyun, membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat bahu sedikit. "Secepatnya, kurasa. Apa kau ingin aku cepat pergi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Jongin. Padahal Baekhyun tidak bisa merasakan apapun, ia hanya menyentuh udara kosong. Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya. Meskipun ia bilang sudah merelakan Jongin, tetap saja, hatinya ngilu saat tau adiknya akan segera pergi.

Ia menghela napas sekali lagi, memandangi wajah Jongin yang penuh dengan kebingungan.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam tapi Baekhyun masih saja belum terlelap. Sudah dari dua jam yang lalu ia berusaha mengirimkan dirinya sendiri ke alam mimpi, tapi ia belum dapat memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, ia membuka layar komputer lipatnya, menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaannya kemarin.

Ia beruntung besok masih hari libur.

Baekhyun tau saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana. Perlahan, ia mendengar suara samar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melirik dari balik komputer lipatnya dan menemukan Kyungsoo duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata sebal, dengan paksa ia menutup komputer lipatnya dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk melihat Kyungsoo dengan jelas.

"Ya aku sudah pulang sejak tadi," ucapnya sebal, bibir mungilnya mengerucut ke depan.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli, gadis hantu itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantalan ranjang dan tertawa ringan. "Aku senang sekali, kau tau,"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan, berbaring di samping Kyungsoo, dan ia bisa merasakan udara dingin berputar-putar di sebelahnya.

"Jujur saja padaku," Baekhyun berhenti sebentar untuk memandangi Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. "Kau masih sakit hati kan saat melihat Chanyeol dengan wanita lain?"

"Tentu saja," ucap Kyungsoo cepat, Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Tapi sudah kubilang aku tak punya bisa melakukan apapun," tambahnya.

"Kau sudah lega sekarang? Kau puas?" tanya Baekhyun malas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, dengan mata berkedip lucu beberapa kali. "Tentu saja, aku akan berterima kasih padamu. Sangat-sangat berterima kasih," ucapnya riang gembira, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata sebal. "Aku ingin memelukmu rasanya," tambah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Tidak. Jangan memelukku, aku membencimu,"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras-keras, membuat Baekhyun semakin jengah dengan kelakuan gadis hantu itu. "Bagaimana? Chanyeol benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu kan?" ucapnya antusias.

"Jatuh cinta pantat kuda," dengus Baekhyun kesal. "Maaf mengatakan ini, tapi kupikir ia sedang tidak waras kemarin. Ia mengatakan itu tanpa sadar, asal kau tau saja. Jadi jangan terburu senang dulu,"

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi. "Sadar atau tidak ia bakal jatuh cinta padamu,"

Baekhyun melengos kesal. "Kau jadi naik bersama Jongin akhir bulan ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. "Tentu. Sudah terlalu lama hantu perawan sepertiku berkeliaran disini. Aku tidak mau selamanya bergentayangan. Aku juga ingin bahagia, kau tau," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

Baekhyun nyaris mendengus, tapi ia tersenyum kecut.

"Karena aku sudah membantumu, yah, anggaplah aku membantumu," ucap Baekhyun, sedangkan Kyungsoo menunggu dengan tatapan antusias yang tinggi. "Bisa tidak kau menjaga Jongin untukku?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening bingung. "Maksudmu?" ulangnya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat sekali. "Aku menyayanginya. Sungguh. Jongin terlalu menderita semasa hidup Kyung. Aku ingin ia melupakan segala kesedihannya dan hidup bahagia. _Well,_ aku tidak bisa menyebutnya itu sebagai hidup, tapi kau paham maksudku kan?"

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar, detik berikutnya ia mengangguk lucu dan tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rata. "Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya. Aku berjanji kami akan sering mengunjungimu,"

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Baiklah," ucap Baekhyun, ia berhenti sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Sebelum kau pergi, apa kau tak ingin menemui Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh ringan. "Chanyeol tidak percaya hantu, asal kau tau saja,"

"Ya, aku tau," debat Baekhyun. "Akan kubantu kau bicara dengannya,"

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut dalam, bersamaan dengan tatapannya yang penuh pertanyaan. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan. "Aku belum pernah mencoba ini sebelumnya, tapi akan kucoba dulu,"

Raut wajah Kyungsoo semakin tak mengerti, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bodohnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, tanpa berniat menjelaskan lebih jauh kepada Kyungsoo.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian ia melihat keadaan mengenaskan Chanyeol dan selama itupun, pria itu cuti dari pekerjaannya. Baekhyun mengijinkan pria itu dengan alasan sakit, bahkan ia membuatkan surat ijin dan surat dokter palsu.

Awalnya tentu saja Chanyeol menolak dengan cuti mendadaknya, tapi Baekhyun berhasil membujuknya.

Setiap pulang kerja, Baekhyun mengunjungi Chanyeol untuk membuatkannya makanan dan menemani hingga pria itu tidur dengan tenang. Sebenarnya ia malas, hanya saja Kyungsoo masih saja mengejar-kejar Baekhyun untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

Dan, tentu saja, Baekhyun melakukannya.

Meski sebenarnya Baekhyun masih khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol kalau pria itu di rumah sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan Chanyeol itu gila, tapi ia juga tak bisa mengatakan Chanyeol itu seratus persen waras.

Jadi selain karena dorongan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun juga mengurus Chanyeol atas dasar kemanusiaan.

Kemanusiaan, katanya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah agak jarang ia temui, Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang dua makhluk itu lakukan, tapi ia menebak kedua makhluk itu harus melakukan sedikit persiapan. Kabar terakhir yang ia tau, Kyungsoo mengunjungi keluarganya dan Jongin pulang ke rumah ayahnya.

Selebihnya, Baekhyun tidak tau.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan yang berharga untuk Baekhyun, ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen Chanyeol dengan kecepatan rendah karena jalan nyaris padat. Beberapa jam yang lalu Chanyeol meneleponnya dan Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan kantor untuk menemui pria itu.

Apakah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sebegitu dekatnya sekarang?

 _Well,_ bisa dibilang, ya.

Mungkin untuk saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah seperti orang yang sedang memadu kasih. Dalam keadaan sadarpun, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia terpikat pada kepribadian Baekhyun, pria itu terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih belum bisa menentukan hatinya.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun takut.

Bagaimanapun, Chanyeol pernah mencintai Kyungsoo setengah mati. Baekhyun berani bertaruh dengan seluruh hartanya bahwa Chanyeol masih menyimpan memori tentang Kyungsoo jauh di dalam hatinya.

Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin memberikan cintanya kepada orang yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun pikir, cinta segitiga yang paling rumit adalah cinta segitiga dimana salah satunya sudah mati. Mungkin jika orang tersebut masih hidup, Baekhyun bisa mencari tau bagaimana orang itu, apa kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa menjadi lebih baik dari gadis yang menjadi saingannya.

Tapi ini berbeda.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membenci Kyungsoo seperti bagaimana seharusnya ia membenci rivalnya. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Chanyeol melupakan gadis itu. Terlebih lagi karena orang itu sudah meninggalkan Chanyeol beserta dengan seluruh kenangan baik dan buruk. Kenangan tentang orang yang sudah meninggalkan dunia itu akan tetap terpatri dalam ingat orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya.

Tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

Bicara soal ber-rival dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sendiri tak tau apakah Kyungsoo pantas ia sebut sebagai rival.

Kyungsoo dapat ia katakan sebagai rivalnya jika Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk Chanyeol, jika Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol menjadi miliknya, menyayangi bahkan mencintai Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun sendiri tak tau bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol.

Ia tidak bisa membedakan antara perasaan ingin memiliki atau hanya sekedar perasaan bodoh yang disebut simpati.

Sampai sekarang ia belum tau.

Kyungsoo bilang ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang, karena malam besok ia sudah harus naik. Ia harus membuat Chanyeol benar-benar bangkit dari bayang-bayang dirinya. Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol akan sembuh dari traumanya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tak begitu yakin.

Pagi tadi Kyungsoo bilang ia akan berpamitan pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah berjanji membantu gadis hantu itu, tapi ia tak menjamin keberhasilannya.

Jadi disinilah Baekhyun, menenteng dua kantung makanan cepat saji untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menekan tombol password apartemen pria itu –Chanyeol memberitahunya, yah, meskipun Kyungsoo sudah memberitahunya lebih dulu.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di depan televisi saat Baekhyun masuk, ia melirik pria itu bersandar pada sofa dengan mata terpejam. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mematikan layar televisi Chanyeol, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, tapi ia gagal. Begitu suara dari televisi mati, Chanyeol membuka matanya, ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Maaf membangunkanmu," ucapnya, mengangkat dua kantung ke depan wajahnya. "Aku membawakan makan. Kau pasti lapar,"

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan dengan senyuman, ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun, memeluk gadis itu dengan lembut. Sedangkan yang dipeluk, mematung seperti orang bodoh.

Tentu saja dengan jantung yang berdetak semakin cepat.

Chanyeol memang sering memeluknya, tapi Baekhyun anggap itu sebagai cara Chanyeol menyalurkan perasaannya. Ia tau Chanyeol masih sakit secara psikologi dan apapun yang membantunya merasa lebih baik, Baekhyun akan melakukannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, berusaha memecah kecanggungan. "Aku bau keringat, berhentilah memelukku,"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, ia menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun dan mengendus-endusnya sebentar, Chanyeol mengernyit dan tersenyum. "Kau tidak bau apapun," ucapnya, kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus, berpura-pura kesal. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu, meletakkan kantung plastik di atas meja.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, kumohon biarkan aku masuk kerja, membosankan sekali seperti ini," rengeknya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau memang penggila kerja. Baik-baik aku akan mengijinkanmu masuk, tapi aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu,"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dalam, sedangkan raut wajahnya penuh dengan pertanyaan. "Terdengar penting sekali,"

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Aku akan bicara padamu nanti malam," Baekhyun tersenyum ringan, menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Chanyeol. "Sekarang makan dulu," bisiknya, dibalas dengan senyum yang menyenangkan oleh Chanyeol.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak semakin liar.

.

.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata berkali-kali, mengatur napasnya di balik pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Kyungsoo berada di belakangnya, sama gugupnya dengan Baekhyun, meskipun ia tak bisa mendengar desah napas Kyungsoo, tapi udara dingin terus berhembus menyentuh tengkuknya.

Di luar sana Chanyeol sedang menunggunya, duduk di depan televisi dengan layar hitam kosong.

Setelah hembusan napas beberapa kali, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan, Kyungsoo mengekor di belakangnya, ia melihat samar-samar Jongin duduk di samping Chanyeol. Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak tenang, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

Keduanya tampak sudah kenal lebih dekat, meskipun secara teknis tidak.

"Kau ingin bicara sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, senyum ringan tercetak di bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup. Pikirannya bercabang, ia takut hal-hal yang dikhawatirkannya selama ini akan menjadi kenyataan. "Ya," suara Baekhyun tercekat.

Baekhyun berjalan mengelilingi sofa, kemudian duduk di samping Chanyeol, memutar tubuh pria itu, membuat keduanya berhadapan. "Ada apa Baek? Kenapa kau tampak gugup seperti ini?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. "Kelihatan sekali, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan. "Ada apa?" desaknya dengan suara lembut.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu ia melirik Kyungsoo yang di sampingnya dan Jongin yang ada dibelakang Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali, lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat.

"Chan," ucapnya lembut, tangannya meraih tangan Chanyeol, menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. "Chanyeol, apapun yang akan kukatakan padamu sekarang kau harus percaya bahwa semua ini nyata,"

Kerutan di kening Chanyeol semakin dalam. "Kau ini bicara apa Baek?"

"Chan, sebenarnya aku mengenal Kyungsoo," Baekhyun dapat merasakan tangan Chanyeol menegang dan bahu pria itu sedikit naik karena terkejut. "Tidak saat dia hidup, tapi ya saat dia sudah tidak bernapas," Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang mengangguk padanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" ulang Chanyeol, nada suaranya mulai tinggi. Baekhyun sadar bahwa perkataannya masih membuat Chanyeol kembali merasakan traumanya.

Benar memang, Chanyeol belum bisa melupakan Kyungsoo.

"Chan, aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kyungsoo," bisik Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya menatapnya bingung. "Aku seorang _indigo_ ,"

Chanyeol semakin mengerutkannya keningnya, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa rahang pria itu mengeras. Tangan Chanyeol mengepal di balik tangannya yang dingin.

"Omong kosong apa lagi ini. Apa kau mabuk?" ucap Chanyeol gamang.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku bisa melihat sosok tak hidup. Aku mengenal Kyungsoo," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar. "Berhentilah omong kosong, kita akan bicara lagi saat kau sudah sadar," Chanyeol berdiri, hendak berjalan menjauh.

Bersaman dengan itu Baekhyun mengulang perkataan Kyungsoo yang sedang berbisik di sebelahnya.

"Aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu di depan lift kantor kita dulu. Aku kehujanan karena lupa membawa payung dan kau meminjamkan jas hitammu karena kemejaku basah kuyup," ucap Baekhyun menirukan perkataan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mematung, menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan menakutkan, bibirnya sedikit bergetar tapi tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan kebencian dan ketidakpercayaan.

Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, mendorong Baekhyun dengan kasar, membuat gadis itu memekik karena punggungnya membentur sandaran sofa..

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Chanyeol berteriak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo hanya ingin aku menyampaikan pesannya untukmu," Chanyeol mendengus, matanya masih berkilat marah. "Kyungsoo ada disini," tambah Baekhyun, sekarang ia sedikit merasa takut.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya ke bahu Baekhyun, detik berikutnya ia mendengar suara gelas jatuh. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah meja, dimana gelas minumnya jatuh dan pecah berceceran di lantai.

Jongin yang menjatuhkannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba televisi menyala, dengan saluran yang berubah-ubah beberapa kali, kemudian kembali mati.

Jongin juga yang melakukannya.

Dengan wajah bingung Chanyeol melihat gelas dan televisi bergantian, kemudian kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Ada apa ini?" ucapnya, melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Baekhyun, pandangan pria itu tidak fokus, nyaris seperti dua minggu lalu saat ia mengamuk.

Baekhyun menyentuh kedua pipi Chanyeol, namun pria itu segera menepisnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun nyaris mengerang.

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah, kematianku bukanlah kesalahanmu. Aku sudah berdamai dengan semuanya. Kau harus melakukannya juga. Bahkan jika aku hidup, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah takdir kita," suara Baekhyun terdengar mengalun.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan nanar, kebingungan masih terpancar jelas dimatanya, begitu pula rasa tidak percaya.

"Aku cukup bahagia karena kau sudah merawatku lebih dari empat tahun. Aku bahagia kau membantu kehidupan keluargaku. Aku senang kau masih berhubungan baik dengan keluargaku hingga sekarang. Satu yang pasti, Chanyeol-ah, keluargaku tidak membencimu, begitu pula denganku. Aku tak pernah membencimu sedikitpun, jadi berhentilah membenci dirimu sendiri," ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar, ia menjatuhkan dirinya hingga berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, pandangannya kosong dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak. "Chanyeol-ah," ulang Chanyeol, mengulang panggilan yang biasa Kyungsoo tujukan padanya. "Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin," ulangnya dengan suara lirih.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol yang terkepal kuat, kali ini pria itu tidak menepis tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau harus merelakanku pergi seperti aku merelakanmu. Apa kau ingat janji yang kau ucapkan saat hari jadi kita ke seribu?" Baekhyun mengatakan persis seperti yang Kyungsoo bisikkan. "Kau berjanji akan hidup bahagia meskipun kita mungkin tak bisa bersama. Kau sudah berjanji, Chanyeol-ah. Tapi mengapa kau melanggar janjimu sendiri?"

Chanyeol bergetar, air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya yang tirus, isakannya terdengar memilukan bagi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah," panggil Baekhyun lagi. "Berbahagialah. Kau harus bergerak maju, lupakan aku. Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mati, kau tidak akan mengubah apapun jika kau mati,"

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya ke paha Baekhyun, isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi, dan Baekhyun menahan diri agar tidak menangis juga. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menangis, sekarang ia tersenyum.

"Lupakan aku, Chanyeol-ah," ucap Baekhyun lagi. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Berbahagialah, lupakan aku," tambah Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan nanar. "Kyungsoo," bisiknya dengan suara nyaris habis. Air mata Baekhyun nyaris tumpah.

Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, sedangkan Chanyeol kembali terisak di atas pahanya, tangan Baekhyun bergerak kaku mengelus surai Chanyeol yang berantakan, berusaha menenangkan pria itu.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, Baek. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku benar-benar berhutang padamu. Jagalah Chanyeol untukku, aku menyayangimu," Baekhyun bisa merasakan udara dingin menyentuh pipinya, dan sebutir air mata meleleh begitu saja.

"Aku berjanji, Kyung," bisiknya lirih.

Kemudian udara dingin di belakangnya hilang, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat bayangan wajah Kyungsoo bersinar begitu terang, ia juga tersenyum manis dan berjalan mundur. Terus mundur dan perlahan menghilang.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang ada di depannya, pria hantu itu memeluk Baekhyun, kali ini Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol, meskipun rasanya masih dingin.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi kakakku. Aku bersyukur pernah dilahirkan dan memiliki orang hebat sepertimu. Maaf aku membuat ayah dan ibu menangis lagi karena aku berpamitan kepada mereka," ucap Jongin, air mata Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja.

"Jongin-ah," bisiknya lirih, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau harus menjaga diri baik-baik. Mulai sekarang Chanyeol akan menggantikan tugasku untuk menjagamu. Berbahagialah dengan Chanyeol, aku benar-benar mencintaimu," Jongin mencium kening Baekhyun sekali, ia bisa merasakan sentuhan Jongin. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk semuanya,"

Bersamaan dengan mengatakan itu, perlahan Jongin bergerak mundur, sangat pelan dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya, lalu bayangannya menjadi samar, dan kemudian menghilang.

Air mata Baekhyun tumpah ruah. Chanyeol masih terisak di pahanya, ia masih mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Menenangkan pria itu, juga menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tak pernah menduga ini sebelumnya, bahwa ia akan menangis bersama Chanyeol seperti dua bayi bodoh.

Tapi sekarang Baekhyun semakin mengerti bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol, ia semakin mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan yang teramat sangat.

Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol agar menatapnya, dengan jemari lentiknya, Baekhyun mengusap sisa air mata dipipi pria itu, Baekhyun tersenyum, menatap Chanyeol yang masih terisak.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Chan," bisiknya ringan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan nanar, ada sorot kesedihan mendalam dimata Chanyeol, begitu memilukan untuk ditatap.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan suara parau, terdengar mengerikan. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis bingung. "Aku hanya membantu Kyungsoo," bisiknya.

Chanyeol menggeleng ringan. "Bukan untuk itu,"

"Lalu?"

"Untuk datang dihidupku. Terima kasih," bisiknya ringan.

Baekhyun tak tau, ada rasa hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan nyaman dan jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Terlebih saat Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Gadis itu meluapkan segalanya, seluruh perasaannya yang masih belum ia pahami. Baekhyun paham sekarang, bagaimana pun ia berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak tertarik pada Chanyeol, hatinya tak bisa berbohong.

Benar memang, Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

Sama seperti sekarang, saat Chanyeol menciumnya, jantungnya bereaksi dengan cepat. Ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Jadi malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun balas memeluk Chanyeol, mendekap pria itu erat-erat dengan kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Saling melumat hanya sekedar menyalurkan sebuah perasaan aneh yang tak dapat keduanya hindari.

Baekhyun salah jika ia mengira perasaan aneh itu bernama simpati, bukan, perasaan aneh itu bernama cinta.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **Epilog? READ BELOW!**

.

Hallo~ sebenarnya ini udah selesai, konfliknya udah habis, udah bahagia, tapi kayaknya masih nggak enak kalo gatau kehidupan ChanBaek selanjutnya. Ada yang mau epilog nggak nih? Author bakal bikin nggak panjang sih kalau ada yang berminat baca. Author ngikut aja, kalo banyak yang komen dan review dilanjut untuk epilog ya Author lanjutin, kalo nggak ada yang minat ya gajadi /haha, ketawa nista bareng Jongin/

Silahkan nih kalo ada yang mau menyampaikan enaknya epilognya dibuat kaya gimana, ceritanya mau gimana, Author menerima saran loh dari readers semua. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa sih, cuma Author nggak ahli bikin cerita romans yang bikin meleleh-meleleh gitu, Author senengnya bikin yang sadiiiiis /hehe/ jadi silahkan review ya, bantuin Author.

Author juga mau nanya nih buat semua readers yang membaca cerita ini atau cerita Author yang lain, menurut kalian, gaya penulisan Author (lolipopsehun) ini gimana sih? Apakah menyenangkan untuk dibaca, tidak menarik, menarik, membosankan, mainstream, atau bagaimana? Author penasaran, silahkan komen kekurangan Author ya, bisa dikolom review atau PM, biar Author bisa jadi lebih baik lagi.

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca cerita ini, lebih kurangnya Author mohon maaf. Jangan lupa review ya~

With love,

lolipopsehun


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya dengan malas, ia melemparkan dua kantung belanjaan super besar ke sofa, tepat mendarat disamping tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang bermain game dengan ponselnya. Baekhyun mendengus kasar, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Sudah lebih dari satu tahun sejak Kyungsoo dan Jongin meninggalkan mereka saat itu. Baekhyun masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin meskipun hanya sekilas, ia sudah berusaha berbicara dengan Jongin, tapi pria hantu itu menghilang dengan cepat.

Mungkin masih sulit bagi Jongin untuk kembali.

Baekhyun juga pernah sesekali melihat Kyungsoo muncul di kantornya, sama seperti Jongin, gadis hantu itu juga menghilang dengan cepat sebelum Baekhyun sempat bicara.

"Kau sudah datang, sayang?" ucap Chanyeol tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun, pria itu sibuk menggerak-gerakkan ponsel di tangannya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun mendengus lagi. "Diamlah, Park. Kau membuatku lembur lagi hari ini,"

Chanyeol tertawa keras-keras, masih menggerak-gerakkan ponselnya dengan cepat, bibirnya perlahan mengumpat tanpa sebab. "Mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah itu tugas kepala editor?"

Baekhyun merengut kesal, menepuk paha Chanyeol kuat-kuat, membuat pria itu mengaduh pelan. "Berhentilah bermain game bodoh itu, kau membuatku makin kesal,"

Senyum manis mengembang di bibir Chanyeol, ia melemparkan ponselnya ke samping tubuhnya begitu saja, kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun, memutar tubuh Baekhyun juga agar menatapnya. "Jadi apa aku harus membuatkanmu makanan atau bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengerang, kembali memutar tubuhnya menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. "Lupakan saja. Sehun sudah membelikanku makanan,"

"Sehun membelikanmu makan?" ulang Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ringan. "Bagaimana bisa Sehun membelikanmu makanan?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. "Yah, begitu saja. Setidaknya Sehun pria jantan. Ia tidak membiarkanku kelaparan," ucapnya dengan mata terpejam lelah.

"Pria jantan?" ulang Chanyeol bingung, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit meninggi.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan. "Pria jantan yang membelikanku makanan disaat aku kelaparan, bukan pria yang membuatku kelaparan," sindir Baekhyun, ia membuka matanya untuk melirik Chanyeol sekilas dengan malas.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Apa lagi yang pria jantan itu berikan untukmu?" jemari Chanyeol bermain di sekitar paha Baekhyun yang hanya tertutup rok ketat pendek.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata kesal. "Aku lelah, idiot. Berhentilah mencoba untuk meniduriku," ia berusaha melepaskan jemari Chanyeol yang mulai menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya, berusaha mencari kaitan rok Baekhyun.

Seringaian Chanyeol tercetak di bibirnya, perlahan menggeser tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, berlutut dihadapan gadis itu. "Bagaimana jika pria jantan ini menginginkanmu?" Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya ke depan untuk meraih kancing kemeja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang malas. "Maksudmu Sehun?" balasnya acuh.

"Apa kau ingin aku merobek kemejamu lagi?" balas Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat-cepat, membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kupatahkan lehermu jika kau merobeknya lagi,"

Suara tawa Chanyeol terdengar menggema. "Jadi–," perlahan Chanyeol membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun. "Jangan pernah lagi memuji pria lain dihadapanku," suara Chanyeol terdengar menuntut, meloloskan kemeja Baekhyun melewati kedua tangan gadis itu.

Baekhyun mendesah malas, membiarkan Chanyeol melemparkan kemejanya. "Jadi berhentilah membuatku kesal," balas Baekhyun. "Aku lelah, brengsek," umpatnya.

Kekehan ringan terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah membuatmu kesal, sayangku. Bagaimana aku bisa membuat kesal orang yang paling kucintai,"

Baekhyun mendesah malas. "Demi Tuhan, bisa tidak kau berhenti membual? Perutku mulai mual," Chanyeol tertawa keras, mulai menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam tanktop Baekhyun, gadis itu mengerang malas. "Aku lelah, idiot. Semalam kau tak membiarkanku tidur,"

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar lagi, kali ini ia meloloskan tanktop Baekhyun melewati kepala gadis itu. "Tapi aku menginginkanmu, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol meremas Baekhyun dengan keras, meloloskan sebuah desahan tertahan dari bibir mungilnya. "Chan, aku sedang tidak menginginkanmu," desahannya kembali lolos saat Chanyeol meremasnya lagi.

Dengan seringaian, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun, mengecup dan menyesapnya sedikit. Baekhyun mengerang tertahan, menahan desahan yang hampir lolos dari bibirnya. "Chan," desahnya pasrah. Chanyeol masih menggerakkan bibirnya di sepanjang leher Baekhyun, terus turun ke arah dada Baekhyun yang terbuka, bibirnya menyesap kulit polos Baekhyun. "Tidak, Chan. Jangan membuat tanda apapun,"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Chanyeol, mengecup dada Baekhyun sekilas. "Kau milikku, asal kau tau saja,"

Baekhyun terengah-engah. "Benar idiot, aku milikmu. Seluruh tubuhku milikmu, kau puas?" Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Aku akan mencoba gaunku besok,"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Aku tidak sabar melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin,"

Baekhyun mengerang lagi saat Chanyeol mengecupi dadanya. "Kau selalu tidak sabar. Bahkan kau sudah meniduriku sebelum menikahiku,"

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar menggelegar, ia menarik bibirnya dari dada Baekhyun. "Aku hanya membuatmu tidak lari dariku, Byun Baekhyun. Menidurimu atau tidak, aku pasti akan menikahimu juga,"

Baekhyun mengerang kesal, merasakan tangan Chanyeol merambat di belakang tubuhnya, berusaha meloloskan rok Baekhyun. Hanya dengan gerakan ringan, rok hitam itu sudah terlepas dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang se-ahli itu.

Lagi, tubuh polos Baekhyun terekspos dihadapan Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol merengkuh tubuhnya, dengan bibir mulai bergerak lagi di sepanjang lehernya, gadis itu tau, ia tak akan pernah bisa menolak.

Jadi, sama seperti sebelumnya, sekarang ia menyerahkan tubuhnya kembali pada Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun tak tau dengan perasaannya sekarang, dulu ia masih belum yakin Chanyeol mencintainya karena masih adanya bayang-bayang Kyungsoo dalam pikiran pria itu. Tapi selang waktu berlalu, entah mengapa, gadis itu yakin Chanyeol serius padanya. Terlebih saat Chanyeol menyatakan ingin menikahi Baekhyun, dengan keseriusan, akhirnya Baekhyun memberikan seluruh hatinya pada pria itu.

Beberapa bulan lalu, pria itu mengunjungi orang tuanya, menyatakan kesungguhannya tentang ingin menikahi Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun tak tau Chanyeol menemui orang tuanya, tau-tau ayahnya sudah merencanakan pernikahan itu.

Baekhyun pikir ini terlalu cepat, tapi Chanyeol selalu mendesaknya.

Chanyeol menyapukan lidahnya di sepanjang perut Baekhyun yang polos, membuat gadis itu mengerang, membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya. "Aku harus menemui ibumu besok siang," ucap Baekhyun lemah.

Ia terlalu lelah.

Lidah Chanyeol berhenti bergerak, ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Baekhyun, rahang pria itu mengeras. "Berapa kali kau harus menemui mereka?" ucapnya datar, terdengar dingin, nyaris mengerikan.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Chanyeol dan tersenyum sayang pada prianya. "Chan, setelah menikahimu, keluargamu akan menjadi keluargaku juga," Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas, sedangkan pria itu tidak bereaksi apapun.

Rahang Chanyeol masih mengeras, ia tidak memandang Baekhyun, tidak juga membalas ciuman Baekhyun.

"Sayang," suara Baekhyun melembut. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku akan mencintai keluargamu juga," Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol untuk mengecupnya lagi. "Tak bisakah kau berdamai dengan mereka, Chan?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepala, masih dengan tangan Baekhyun di kedua pipinya. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya, Baek," Chanyeol bersikeras.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Chanyeol, sayang, aku akan menunggumu kembali pada mereka. Kau sudah berjanji kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau, Baek. Masih terlalu sulit,"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, menyapukan bibirnya kebibir Chanyeol yang panas, menggerakannya perlahan, menunggu pria itu membalas ciumannya. Tentu saja Chanyeol melakukannya, memangnya kapan ia bisa menolak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak akan pernah bisa menolak Baekhyun sampai kapanpun.

Baekhyun terkekeh saat Chanyeol mendorongnya untuk berbaring di sofa, masih dengan bibir saling bertaut. Perlahan, gerakan Chanyeol menjadi terburu-buru, ciumannya menuntut, sedangkan tangan pria itu berusaha melepas kemejanya sendiri.

Kekehan Baekhyun terdengar lagi saat ia mendorong dada Chanyeol agar melepaskan bibirnya. Pasokan udaranya mulai menipis. Begitu tautan mereka terlepas, Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, membiarkan Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dengan cepat.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, mengapa terburu-buru sekali,"

Chanyeol kembali merangkak di atas tubuh Baekhyun, meloloskan pakaian dalam yang masih melekat di tubuh Baekhyun dengan satu gerakan cepat. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau berubah pikiran," ucapnya singkat.

Baekhyun menjerit, melengkungkan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol menyentuh pusat tubuh gadis itu dengan mulutnya yang basah dan panas. Sebuah erangan nama Chanyeol lolos dari bibir mungilnya tanpa ia sadari. Jemari lentiknya menarik rambut Chanyeol kuat-kuat, dengan mata terpejam dan bibir terbuka lebar, kembali, Baekhyun meronta-ronta di bawah tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang mengungkungnya.

Hanya dengan mulut pria itu, Baekhyun sudah nyaris gila.

Pikirannya lepas dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Sementara mulut panas Chanyeol bermain di bawah sana, Baekhyun berusaha mengatur napasnya, mengendalikan suaranya agar tidak menjerit-jerit seperti orang bodoh. Ia tau saat batas pengendalian dirinya nyaris habis, Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya, membiarkan rasa panas mulai menjalar dari pusat tubuhnya menuju seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Detik berikutnya ia terlepas, membiarkan gairahnya bergelung bersama bibir Chanyeol di bawah sana, melepaskan semua pengendalian dirinya yang rentan. Kemudian ia terengah-engah, nyaris putus-putus, kehabisan udara.

Samar, Baekhyun merasakan mulut Chanyeol yang panas melepaskannya. Pria itu menarik tubuhnya untuk kembali merangkak di atas Baekhyun, mengecup bibir mungil itu sekilas. "Apa kau masih tak menginginkanku?" ucapnya dengan suara rendah.

Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol meremasnya lagi. "Brengsek," umpatnya dengan suara bergetar.

Itu bukan pertanyaan yang pantas Chanyeol tanyakan.

Chanyeol terkikik geli, memposisikan dirinya untuk menyatukan tubuh dengan Baekhyun. Bibirnya kembali bermain di leher Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi meleguh dan mengerang tertahan. Kemudian lidah Chanyeol menelusuri dada Baekhyun, memaikan puncaknya dengan mulut penuh.

Sial.

Mata Baekhyun mendadak terbuka lebar saat ia mendengar suara berisik dari dapur, dengan cepat ia memutar kepalanya menghadap dapur. Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari tubuh Baekhyun, menatap gadis itu dengan bingung. Sedangkan pandangan Baekhyun menangkap dua sosok mengerikan berwarna hitam menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Chan, itu ada–,"

Chanyeol membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. "Tidak. Jangan mengatakan apapun. Jangan pernah mengatakan padaku ada sesuatu di sekitar sini. Aku tak akan peduli dengan mereka," potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk ringan, masih dengan tangan Chanyeol membungkam bibirnya.

"Hanya ada kau dan aku," ucapnya tegas, Baekhyun mengangguk kaku.

Perlahan, Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, menempatkan diri tepat di depan pusat tubuh Baekhyun. Tanpa ijin, pria itu mendorong masuk, membuat Baekhyun terhentak kuat-kuat, melengkungkan tubuhnya dan memekik dengan bibir tertutup rapat.

Ya Tuhan, ini luar biasa.

Chanyeol meleguh di atas tubuh Baekhyun, sementara gadis itu memejamkan mata erat-erat, membiarkan penyatuan mereka menghangat.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya, mendorong lebih jauh, kemudian menarik kuat-kuat dengan cepat. Lembut dan kuat terus-menerus menghujam Baekhyun, sedangkan gadis itu berantakan, dengan keringat membasahi tubuh polosnya, dada naik turun mengatur napas, erangan dan desahan yang tak berhenti keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Gerakan Chanyeol di tubuhnya terlalu memabukkan.

Sementara Chanyeol memberikan kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk menikmatinya secara penuh dan utuh, Baekhyun berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang rentan.

Baekhyun mengerang, dengan Chanyeol berada di atas tubuhnya, secara teknis berada di dalam tubuhnya pula. Chanyeol masih menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang memabukkan, nyaris statis, hampir tak terkendali. Suara desisan Chanyeol terdengar memenuhi pendengaran Baekhyun, sementara gadis itu tidak berhenti mengerang, menjeritkan nama Chanyeol dengan suara tertahan.

Saat Chanyeol meremas bagian tubuhnya yang lain, Baekhyun menyerah, melepaskan gairah yang tak bisa ia kendalikan lagi, diringi suara melengkingnya menjeritkan nama Chanyeol. Membiarkan aliran panas melelehkan seluruh tubuhnya, memasuki setiap sel tubuhnya, bahkan mengambil alih fungsi sarafnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak.

Baekhyun tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi, pegangan tangannya pada bahu Chanyeol terlepas begitu saja. Tenaganya hampir menyentuh titik terendah, sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, membiarkan gadisnya berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas dan menikmati sisa pelepasannya yang luar biasa.

Detik berikutnya kembali menghentak-hentak, membuat Baekhyun memprotes dengan erangan keras. Ia nyaris kehabisan napas, begitu pula dengan tenaganya yang habis. Sementara Chanyeol di atas tubuhnya begitu kokoh, gerakannya statis dan dinamis.

Membuat Baekhyun selalu menanyakan apakah pria itu seorang robot atau manusia.

"Sial, Chan," erangnya, memohon lebih pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol yang nyaris melepas pengendalian dirinya, pria itu semakin cepat, semakin penuh dan semakin panas. Baekhyun mengerang lagi, merasakan tubuhnya hampir kembali disapu rasa panas yang menyiksa.

Menunggu untuk dilepaskan.

Sementara Chanyeol masih menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan konstan, Baekhyun kehilangan kendali atas dirinya lagi. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol dengan kuat. Sekali lagi, kemudian dengan cepat tubuhnya lebih panas saat Chanyeol juga membuatnya merasakan panas yang sama, bersama dengan dirinya.

Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun mengerang, memejamkan matanya, napasnya terengah-engah.

Chanyeol terkekeh ringan, menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat, gadis itu hanya merengut kesal.

"Demi Tuhan, aku lelah," bisiknya lemah.

Senyum Chanyeol merekah. "Tapi kau tak bisa menolakku kan?"

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata sebal.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari besar untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ya, tentu saja, hari pernikahan mereka. Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah berada di gereja, bersama ayahnya dan Chanyeol. Ayahnya bilang ia harus latihan berjalan menuju altar.

Benar-benar tidak penting.

"Baek, kau belum memberikan nama di kursi ini," Chanyeol menunjuk dua kursi kosong dibagian depan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Itu untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo,"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, ia menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Baekhyun, kumohon," desah Chanyeol, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong itu, kemudian memejamkan mata. Sekarang pria itu tampak lelah. "Kau bilang mereka sudah pergi. Apa kau pikir mereka akan kembali lagi?"

Bahu Baekhyun terangkat sedikit. "Entahlah. Kupikir Jongin sudah tau tentang hari ini,"

"Kau sering bertemu Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit malas sebenarnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak terlalu sering, mereka hanya datang sebentar, kemudian pergi lagi sebelum aku sempat mengatakan sesuatu," balas Baekhyun.

"Dan kau pikir mereka akan datang hari ini?" tambah Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng ringan. "Aku tak tahu, tapi kuharap mereka datang,"

Chanyeol membuang napas kesal, melirik Baekhyun dengan malas. "Byun Baekhyun," panggilnya, Baekhyun membalas dengan gumaman singkat. "Apa kau tidak ingin berhenti menjadi _indigo_?"

Kekehan ringan Baekhyun terdengar. "Aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa," Chanyeol mendengus lagi. "Apa kau memiliki niatan untuk batal menikahiku? Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang sebelum sore tiba," ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebar.

Chanyeol menggerutu dengan suara tipis, samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar pria itu mengucapkan kata aneh dan menakutkan. Baekhyun hanya tertawa renyah.

Awalnya Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol tidak percaya hantu, tapi ternyata pria itu hanya takut dengan hantu dan lain jenisnya.

.

.

Senja menjemput, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan semuanya. Ia sudah menggunakan gaun putih panjang yang memiliki bagian transparan di bagian punggung hingga pinggulnya, memamerkan maha karya Tuhan atas tubuh Baekhyun yang tercetak sempurna. Mahkota Kristal putih menghias rambutnya yang diangkat tinggi, membentuk ikatan _French fishtail_ indah, dengan mahkota bunga menghias rambut bagian belakangnya, membuat Baekhyun tampak sempurna.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu putih gereja yang megah, tangan kanan menggandeng tangan ayahnya dan tangan kiri memegang buket bunga berwarna putih.

Ia melirik ayahnya sekilas, lalu tersenyum. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang terpancar jelas di wajah ayahnya. Kekhawatiran, kebahagiaan, keragu-raguan tergambar jelas disana. Baekhyun sendiri tak yakin.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Gugup, Dad?" tanyanya dengan gurauan dan tawa singkat.

Ayahnya mendengus pelan, tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Memangnya kau tidak?" dengus ayahnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng ringan, tersenyum untuk mengejek ayahnya sedikit. Ia dapat merasakan tangan dingin ayahnya menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat.

Saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Seluruh keluarganya, keluarga Chanyeol, rekan kerja mereka, teman-teman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, bahkan orang-orang yang tak Baekhyun kenali. Mereka berdiri menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dan ayahnya yang masih mematung di depan pintu masuk.

Oke, sekarang Baekhyun mulai kehilangan pikirannya.

Ruangan itu nyaris penuh, dengan hiasan Bunga tertata rapi membentuk sebuah jalan indah menuju altar. Dan tepat diujung jalan penuh bunga itu, Baekhyun melihat prianya.

Chanyeol berdiri disana, dengan tuxedo putih yang serasi dengan wajah piasnya. Rambut hitam pria itu terangkat ke atas dengan rapi, bibir merahnya menyunggingkan senyum manis menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dan ayahnya.

Sekarang jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat.

Sial.

Ayahnya sedikit menyenggol Baekhyun agar berjalan maju. Seolah-olah tersadar dari lamunannya, Baekhyun mengerjap, mulai melangkahkan kakinya maju saat _wedding march_ mengalun di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

 _Kumohon, jangan berbuat bodoh._ –ucapnya dalam hati.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, berusaha tidak terungkal dengan _heels_ tinggi membalut kaki mungilnya. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada tangan ayahnya, sementara jantung mulai berdetak lebih cepat lagi.

Sekarang ia mulai gugup.

Chanyeol menunggunya di atas altar, senyumnya mengembang. Baekhyun dan ayahnya balik badan menghadap ke arah tamu undangan, kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badan untuk memberikan salam.

Sedangkan Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun dengan tangan terulur, pria jakung itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada ayah Baekhyun, dan menerima tangan Baekhyun –menggenggamnya erat-erat. Tangan Chanyeol terasa sangat hangat, berbeda dengan tangan Baekhyun yang membeku.

Baekhyun penasaran Chanyeol gugup atau tidak dihari pernikahan mereka.

Seorang pendeta tua dihadapan mereka mulai mengucapkan kata-kata pengikat janji, yang jujur saya tak Baekhyun pahami. Pikirannya terlalu campur aduk sekarang, ia terlalu gugup berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Sial.

"Aku bersedia," ucap Chanyeol, lantang, tegas, dan penuh penekanan.

Sementara Baekhyun mengerjap. "Aku bersedia," balasnya, berharap suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

Pendeta tua itu mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk mencium Baekhyun, jantung Baekhyun mulai berdetak lebih cepat, sementara Chanyeol masih tersenyum padanya. Saat Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, sekilas ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin ada disana.

Kedua mahkluk itu duduk dikursi kosong yang Baekhyun siapkan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tampak bersinar terang dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah keduanya. Jongin menggunakan tuxedo hitam dan Kyungsoo menggunakan gaun putih yang cantik.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada mereka, lalu pandangannya beralih menatap Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih," bisiknya ringan, sekilas melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyuman ringan, kemudian mata terpejam saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya.

Samar-samar Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara tepuk tangan riuh di seluruh ruangan, selebihnya hanya ada Chanyeol dipikirannya.

Jantungnya semakin berpacu, entahlah, Chanyeol bahkan sudah sering menelanjanginya, tapi sekarang, Chanyeol hanya menciumnya, gadis itu sudah gugup sekali.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun masih berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo karena merelakan Chanyeol untuknya. Pertemuannya dengan gadis hantu itu mengubah seluruh hidupnya. Kyungsoo datang padanya, meminta bantuan dan membuatnya menemukan potongan hati yang lama ia cari.

Park Chanyeol, pria yang akan mengisi sisa hidupnya.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol dengan penuh, utuh, menyeluruh, tanpa pengecualian. Ia menghiraukan masa lalu kelam pria itu, begitu pula Chanyeol yang tak peduli bagaimanapun keadaan Baekhyun.

Sebagai seorang _indigo._

.

.

END

.

.

Hallo~ terima kasih sudah menunggu dan membaca cerita ini yhaa~

Nih Author bikin bonus chap-nya. Gimana gimana gimana? Comment dong di kolom review, boleh kritik, saran, pendapat apa aja boleh.

Author mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers semuanya, khususnya cerita ini, yang sudah sabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita, mereview, memberikan saran dan pendapat, Author ucapkan banyak terima kasih ya~

Lebih kurangnya Author mohon maaf, terima kasih dan jangan lupa review yaa~

Bye~

With love,

lolipopsehun


End file.
